Hot Off the Press
by Deep Blue Melody
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Scorpius Malfoy, Columnista del diario El Profeta, ha publicado en su última columna algunas cosas terriblemente escandalosas sobre nuestra querida Rose Weasley. ¡Pie para las cartas furiosas y sarcásticas! SMRW R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Les traigo una historia en su mayoría Epistolar, llena de cartas divertidas y sarcástica. Espero que disfruten leyendo tanto como yo disfruté traduciendo.**

**El fic es de bahjoosaeyo, yo sólo me encargue de la traducción.  
Aunque no pueda entender lo que estoy escribiendo, quería agradecerle a Anne por darme la oportunidad de traducir su historia y felicitarla por su magnífico trabajo.**

**Por favor, dejen Reviews para hacernos sabes a Anne**** y a ********mí ****lo que piensan del fic y como está escrito. Me voy a asegurar de hacerle llegar sus comentarios.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad a J. K. Rowling, y la historia es de bahjoosaeyo, yo sólo realicé la traducción porque me pareció excelente y quería que los fanáticos de Harry Potter que hablan en español pudieran leerla.**

**Sin más preámbulo. Con ustedes...**

**Hot Off the Press**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Estimado Sr. Scorpius Malfoy,

Le escribo para informarle que ha cometido varios errores en su último artículo. Yo no soy una "fiestera" que ha estado "bebiendo hasta la inconciencia noche tras noche", y ciertamente no estoy "desperdiciando mi vida", como usted muy elocuentemente escribió. Era el cumpleaños de mi primo Albus y fue el primer bar que había pisado en años.

Además, estaba usando algo de la marca de ropa de mi prima Lily Luna, no de esa tienda Parkinson.

Espero que publique las correspondientes correcciones en el siguiente número de El Profeta. Le suplico me responda lo antes posible.

Atentamente,

Rose Weasley

* * *

Estimado Valioso Lector,

Gracias por sus comentarios y sugerencias. Disfruté enormemente leyéndolas y aprecio el tiempo y esfuerzo que se tomó en enviar su lechuza. Los tomaré en cuenta al escribir mi siguiente artículo.

Atentamente,

Scorpius Malfoy

Columnista

El Profeta

* * *

Sr. Malfoy,

A pesar de lo encantadora que ha sido su anterior carta, apreciaría una pequeña respuesta que me confirmara que ha visto y tomado en cuenta mi pedido.

Atentamente,

R. Weasley

* * *

Estimado Valioso Lector,

Gracias por sus comentarios y sugerencias. Disfruté enormemente leyéndolas y aprecio el tiempo y esfuerzo que se tomó en enviar su lechuza. Los tomaré en cuenta al escribir mi siguiente artículo.

Atentamente,

Scorpius Malfoy

Columnista

El Profeta

* * *

Malfoy,

Sólo estoy pidiendo que leas mi carta, reconozcas tus errores y publiques las correcciones en tu próximo artículo. Por favor, envíame una carta haciéndome saber que vas a hacerlo.

Si me mandas otra de esas cartas de "Estimado Valioso Lector"…

R. Weasley

* * *

Rose Weasley,

¿Era necesario que mandaras a tu loca lechuza a atacarme? No paró de picotearme hasta que leí todas tus cartas y me senté a responderte.

Todavía sigue mirándome con esos malvados ojos, tan pequeños y brillantes. ¡Ya me ha hecho sangrar una vez!

Tu pájaro es aterrador,

Scorpius Malfoy

Columnista

El Profeta

* * *

Columnista Scorpius Malfoy,

¡Me apena terriblemente oír que mi lechuza actuó de tal manera! No suele morder a los destinatarios… ¡No tengo ni idea que le habrá pasado!

¿Le hizo sangrar? ¿Es aterradora? Honestamente estoy sorprendida, ¡Sorprendida, le digo!

Lamento tener que enviarla nuevamente, pero su anterior carta no me aseguró que fuera a imprimir las correcciones, antes mencionadas, en su siguiente artículo.

Tuve con ella una charla severa y espero, sinceramente, que no vuelva a picotearlo. Sé que es un columnista de un diario extremadamente reconocido, y debe estar demasiado ocupado para perder el tiempo con alguien tan insignificante como yo, pero realmente apreciaría una pequeña carta para hacerme saber que entiende mi pedido.

Su fan número uno,

Rose Weasley

* * *

Darius,

¿A que no te imaginas lo que acaba de pasa? El último artículo que escribí sobre Rose capto su atención lo suficiente como para que me escribiera.

Realmente no ha cambiado ni un poco desde Hogwarts, sigue tan sarcástica como lo era en ese entonces.

Scorpius Malfoy

Columnista

El Profeta

* * *

Lily,

Gracias por avisarme lo del artículo. Le envié una carta detallando cada uno de los errores en su nota (sí, incluí el detalle de que mi vestido era de tu marca), pero está siendo increíblemente frustrante respecto a lo de la impresión de las correcciones.

Con amor,

Rose

* * *

ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER,

Dile a tu estúpido amigo que deje de ser tan condenadamente estúpido.

Tu prima favorita,

Rose

* * *

Rose Weasley,

¿Mi fan número uno? ¡Me siento halagado! Siempre supe que sentías algo por mi… trataste de luchar contra tus sentimientos en séptimo año, pero pude ver esas miradas furtivas durante las reuniones de prefectos.

Eso me recuerda, ¿no se supone que estás saliendo con ese idiota de Randall Thomas? ¿Cómo se siente él sobre el hecho de que seas mi fan número uno?

Tu pájaro me picoteó nuevamente a pesar de que tome la pluma ni bien terminé de leer tu carta. Siento que tiene algún tipo de maligno plan… algo así como muerte lenta por picotazos.

Preocupado,

Scorpius Malfoy

Columnista

El Profeta

* * *

Scorpius,

Rose me mandó una carta muy enojada pidiéndome (y cito) "Dile a tu estúpido amigo que deje de ser tan condenadamente estúpido."

Supongo que tú eres mi estúpido amigo. ¿Qué has hecho ahora? Sinceramente (¿ilusamente?) creí que esto terminaría después de Hogwarts. ¿Pueden, por favor, llevarse bien?

Al

* * *

Al,

Estoy siendo perfectamente educado. No tengo idea de que está hablando tu prima.

Scorpius Malfoy

Columnista

El Profeta

* * *

Columnista Scorpius Malfoy,

¡Por Merlín! Sólo dime que vas a imprimir las correcciones. Estoy segura que alguien como tú, con un status de "Columnista", no tiene tiempo de estar escribiendo millones de cartas a una pequeña don nadie como yo.

Por mucho que aprecie el brillante ingenio que se destaca en tus cartas, lo único que necesito es la certeza de que imprimirás las correcciones que te pedí anteriormente.

Gracias,

R. Weasley

* * *

Scorpius,

Acabo de leer el artículo que tiene a mi prima tan molesta, y no la culpo. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

De hecho, he estado leyendo tus anteriores diez artículos, y todos han insultado a Rose en algún aspecto. Me sorprende que ésta haya sido la primera vez que te escribe.

Estoy algo tentado a mandarle estos recortes a Rose… ¿Tienes algo que ofrecerme para impedir que lo haga? Creo que puedo ser persuadido a quedarme estos artículos por el modesto precio de algunos Whiskeys de Fuego…

Al

* * *

Al,

Lo que estás admitiendo, básicamente, es que no has leído ni uno sólo de mis artículos desde que empecé a trabajar en El Profeta.

Gracias Al, muchas gracias. Y yo que pensaba que éramos amigos.

Scorpius Malfoy

Columnista

El Profeta

P.D.: ¿Ninguno de ustedes lee El Profeta? Porque ésta es la primera vez que alguno dice algo sobre mis artículos y (como sabes ahora) ya hace tiempo que vengo escribiendo sobre tu familia…

* * *

Rose Weasley,

He visto tus cartas.

Escuché que estás trabajando como Sanadora Interna en San Mungo. ¿Cómo te está yendo? ¿El idiota de Randall también está trabajando ahí?

Scorpius Malfoy

Columnista

El Profeta

* * *

Darius,

¿Sabías que Scorpius estaba escribiendo todas esas locuras acerca de Rose? ¿Qué diablos está pensando? Creí que ahora, que ya estamos fuera de Hogwarts, no tendría que lidiar más con las estúpidas peleas de éstos dos.

¿Por qué Darius? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Scorpius insiste en provocar así a mi prima? ¿No sabe que se vuelve extremadamente loca?

Afligido,

Al

* * *

Al,

Grandísimo bobo. ¿Cómo puede ser que no lo veas?

Puede que hayas sido inteligente con los libros, pero cuando se trata de leer personas, nunca fuiste el Buscador más veloz.

Darius

P.D.: ¿Quieres ir al bar esta noche? Tuve un día horrible en el trabajo.

* * *

Darius,

¿Por qué soy un grandísimo bobo? ¿Qué es lo que no estoy viendo? DIME.

Fui un gran Buscador y lo sabes.

Al

P.D.: Claro, me apunto. Sólo me queda pasar otro examen de Auror, pero debería irme bien. He estado practicando con mi padre por un tiempo, asique debería ser pan comido. (Debo admitir, a veces no apesta tener al héroe del mundo mágico como padre.)

* * *

Scorpius,

Mi familia lee El Profeta… es sólo que la mayoría tendemos a saltearnos la columna de chismes… Creo que la única razón por la cual Lily leyó tu artículo, fue porque vio la foto de Rose en su vestido y notó que no estaba atribuido a su marca.

No quiero decir que haya algo malo con escribir artículos de chimentos… es sólo que no es el tipo de notas que lee mi familia, a menos que estén en la primera plana.

Al

P.D.: Parece que Darius no la está pasando bien en el trabajo (yo le dije que trabajar para mi tío Percy no era la mejor idea) y quiere salir a tomar unos tragos. ¿El Gato de la Suerte a las 9? ¿Te parece bien?

* * *

Al,

No es una columna de chimentos. Es una columna de qué-está-pasando-en-la-ciudad. Y pronto voy a poder escribir artículos sobre otras cosas.

Por lo menos yo soy un Columnista mientras que tú sólo eres un practicante de Auror.

Scorpius Malfoy

Columnista

El Profeta

P.D.: El Gato de la Suerte suena genial. Los veré a ti y a Darius a las 9.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad a J. K. Rowling, y la historia es de bahjoosaeyo, yo sólo realicé la traducción porque me pareció excelente y quería que los fanáticos de Harry Potter que hablan en español pudieran leerla.**

**Hot Off the Press**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"¡Scorpius! Tú pagas todas las bebidas esta noche, ¿no?" dijo Albus en forma de saludo mientras entraba a El Gato de la Suerte.

"¿Y por qué habría de hacer eso?" preguntó Scorpius arrastrando las palabra, mientras miraba a su amigo, por encima de su bebida y con una expresión divertida en el rostro.

"Bueno, primero y principal porque debes evitar que envíe todos esos artículos a mi prima, y segundo porque Darius, aquí presente, ha tenido un día horrible en el trabajo" dijo Albus, volteando luego para mirar a su otro amigo. "Darius, ¿no te dije que trabajar para mi tío Percy era una idea realmente terrible? Hasta Hugo cree que es un imbécil, y a Hugo le cae bien todo el mundo."

Darius Zabini golpeó repetidamente su cabeza con la mesa "Sé que me lo dijiste, pero nunca creí que podría ser así de malo" se quejó, "Hoy me hizo reescribir un reporte de 20 páginas sobre el ancho de las calles del Callejón Diagon sólo porque, accidentalmente, coloqué los números de página en la parte inferior izquierda de las hojas en vez de en el centro. Aparentemente eso desvirtúa la imagen general del reporte, y se niega siquiera a mirar el texto hasta que corrija éste "gravísimo error"."

Albus y Scorpius se lo quedaron mirando.

"¿Me estás cargando?" preguntó Albus.

"¿Por qué era que estabas trabajando allí? ¿Y qué es lo que eres exactamente? ¿Sub-Secretario del Asistente del Secretario del Ministro de Magia?" preguntó Scorpius.

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírselos? Soy el Asistente del Sub-Secretario del Secretario de… ¡PAREN DE REIRSE ustedes dos! Sólo necesitaba un pie en el Ministerio. Estoy seguro que seré un Inefable tarde o temprano."

* * *

Un fragmento del último número de El Profeta…

Correcciones: En el número de ayer imprimimos, erróneamente, que el vestido que estaba usando Rose Weasley (fiestera del siglo) era de la tienda de ropa de las hermanas Parkinson, cuando, en realidad, pertenecía a la maraca de Lily Luna Potter. Lamentamos enormemente nuestro error.

* * *

Querida Rose,

Bueno, al menos corrigió la parte del vestido…

Lily Luna

* * *

Malfoy,

Estaba deseando no tener que escribirte nuevamente, pero visto y considerando que el último número de El Profeta no incluía TODAS mis correcciones y, de hecho, contaba con otro error de la misma índole, no puedo evitar comenzar a pensar que estás hacienda esto a propósito.

Columnista Scorpius Malfoy, no me digas que estás hacienda todo esto a _propósito_. No puede ser, ¿o sí? ¿No es algo así como la primera regla del periodismo, siempre escribir la verdad?

No me obligues a escribirle a tu jefe.

Aún tu fan número uno,

R. Weasley

* * *

Al,

¿Crees que Rose realmente sería capaz de escribir a mi jefe sobre la pequeña broma que le estaba hacienda en el diario? No lo haría, ¿no? ¡Es una inocente broma en la sección de chimentos que nadie lee! (Sí, estoy admitiendo que es una columna de chismes, ¡pero no le digas a Darius que lo hice! Mi título de Columnista es la única cosa que he ganado en esta vida.) Tu prima no amenazaría mi trabajo, mi forma de vida, la manera en la que hago dinero… ¿o sí?

¡Soy un inofensivo columnista de chimentos! ¡No puede hacerme esto!

¿Realmente crees que me haría algo así? ¿Debería disculparme con Rose?

NAH. Es demasiado graciosa cuando está enojada.

Scorpius Malfoy

Columnista

El Profeta

* * *

LL,

Sí, me alegro que haya mencionado la parte de tu vestido. Lo que definitivamente no me alegra es la necesidad de incluir ese detalle de que soy la "fiestera del siglo", otra vez, y es la sección de correcciones.

Rose

No me gusta hacer alarde de "Soy una Weasley y mi familia básicamente salvo el mundo mágico", pero si tengo que hacerlo, lo voy a hacer.

* * *

Al Editor en Jefe,

Hola señor,

Soy Rose Weasley (hija de Ron Weasley y Hermione Weasley- puede que haya oído de ellos (dos héroes de guerra). Ah y puede que también haya oído de mi tío Harry (ese es Harry Potter, salvador del mundo mágico)) y tengo un pequeño problema con un artículo escrito por uno de sus columnistas, Scorpius Malfoy.

Le he enviado innumerables cartas informándole de los errores presentes en su artículo, especialmente la parte en la que hace alusión a mi persona como una "fiestera" que está bebiéndose la vida. Incluso luego de varias cartas, extremadamente civilizadas por mi parte (he adjuntado las cartas detrás de ésta), él ha vuelto a imprimir, ahora en la sección de correcciones, otro deliberado ataque hacia mí.

Como usted sabe, mis padres son grandes influencias en la comunidad mágica y realmente odiaría tener que involucrarlos en este asunto. Ellos se preocupan muchísimo por mí, y si les llegase alguna información sobre las acusaciones que El Profeta está haciendo sobre su hija, no sé qué podrían llegar a hacer.

Estaría encantada si pudiéramos evitar todo tipo de problemas y resolver las cosas entre nosotros.

Desde ya muchas gracias,

Rose Weasley

* * *

Scorpius,

Es tu muerte. Si realmente crees que reírte de una Rose extremadamente enojada vale la pena, supongo que puedo dejarte mudar conmigo cuando pierdas tu trabajo y ya no puedas mantener tu propio departamento. (Aunque, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que vivo con Rose, creo que resultaría un poco incómodo).

Al

* * *

A la Srta. Rose Weasley,

Le ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas en nombre de mis escritores y editores. Como Editor en Jefe, sé que es mi responsabilidad producir un diario de excelencia que sólo reporte la verdad. He estado revisando los artículos que usted mencionó e hice algunas investigaciones yo mismo, y descubrí que mi Columnista, Scorpius Malfoy, ha estado haciendo suposiciones infundadas sobre su persona a lo largo de los últimos diez números del diario.

No tengo idea como esos artículos pasaron inadvertidos no sólo por mí, sino también, por el Corrector Editorial y el Director Editorial de la sección de Entretenimiento. He hablado con el Sr. Malfoy y me ha asegurado que no habrá más inconvenientes.

Nuevamente, le pido disculpas y le agradezco que podamos resolver este problema entre nosotros.

Atentamente,

Jon Scrinege

Editor en Jefe

El Profeta

* * *

Srta. Rose Weasley,

Estoy realmente apenado por los errores que imprimí en el diario. Espero no haberle causado demasiados inconvenientes y siento las dificultades que tuvo para comunicarse conmigo.

El diario y yo queríamos hacerle sabes que, debido a mi comportamiento, estoy recursando la clase "Ética del Periodismo" para refrescar mi memoria sobre la tarea de ser un periodista.

Atentamente,

Scorpius Malfoy

Redactor

El Profeta

* * *

Al,

Tengo que recursar una clase de ética Y ¡Me han sacado mi amado título de Columnista!

¿Has leído eso? ¡Ya no soy un Columnista! Traté de tachar el "Redactor", que aparece automáticamente al final de todas mis cartas, de la carta que me vi obligado a mandarle a tu prima. He perdido mi columna de chimentos, que ahora está en las manos de un imbécil, y estoy a la merced de todos los editores. Básicamente, cualquier editor puede usarme para escribir la nota que quiera si no tiene ningún columnista que esté interesado. Eso significa que voy a tener que hacer todos los artículos aburridos. Nadie lee los artículos aburridos, Al. Por lo menos, cuando tenía mi columna de chismes, sabía que niñitas huecas abrían mi sección cada mañana. Ahora, no tengo a nadie.

Es simplemente degradante.

¿Por qué todas las cosas malas siempre me pasan a mí Al? ¿Por qué?

Llorando por dentro,

Scorpius Malfoy

Redactor

El Profeta

¡REDACTOR! ¡Mi vida se está moviendo en reversa! Yo digo que vayamos a El Gato de la Suerte por un lúgubre Whiskey de Fuego. ¿Qué dices? También voy a avisarle a Darius.

* * *

Darius,

Si no estás muy ocupado muriendo bajo el cruel reinado de Percy Weasley, el fenómeno que dice ser humano, acompáñanos a Al y a mí a El Gato de la Suerte después del trabajo para tomar un Whiskey de Fuego (o dos, o tres).

Fui machacado por mi jefe luego de que Rose le mandara una carta.

Sí que es fogosa.

Ven o muere,

Scorpius Malfoy

Redactor

El Profeta

Y NO comentes sobre lo de "Redactor". Es un castigo temporal impuesto por el Editor del demoño Scrinege, hasta que termine con las clases obligatorias de Periodismo que debo recursar. (Tampoco comentes sobre las clases.).

* * *

Lily,

¡Debe recursar, obligatoriamente, unas clases de Periodismo Y he notado que lo han relegado a "Redactor"! Trató de tacharlo del final de su carta pero logré borrar la tachadura mágicamente.

¡JA JA JA JA JA! ¿Es realmente malvado que esté muriendo de risa en este momento? ¿Qué dices de un brindis para celebrar mi victoria en El Gato de la Suerte esta noche? Mi turno termina a las 10pm… ¡no digas que no (o mueres)!

Con mucho mucho amor,

Tu prima favorita, Rose

Randall acaba de mirarme y pregunta por qué me estoy riendo. ¡También viene hoy en la noche!

* * *

¡Hola Hugo!

Por favor, ven a El Gato de la Suerte hoy a las 10pm, ese idiota de Randall viene con Rose y necesito a alguien que no sea un idiota para que hable conmigo.

¿Vienes por favor? ¿Por tu prima favorita? Porfis si…

Con amor,

Lily Luna

* * *

LL,

Lo siento Lils, tengo que asegurarme que mi última poción no vaya a explotar y destruir todo el centro de investigación. Y, antes de que lo digas, no, no puedo salir sólo un ratito. Tengo que, literalmente, sentarme a mirar mi poción por 12 horas para asegurarme que no haga nada que no debería.

¡Estas invitada a la fiesta, si quieres!

Hugo

* * *

Hugo,

Gracias por nada. Estás abandonándome a mi sufrimiento en la presencia de Randall, el idiota, toda la noche.

Ni siquiera trates de aparentar como si te cayera bien. Tú mismo admitiste frente a Al y a mí que "No te cae realmente bien", lo que en idioma Hugo significa, que no lo bancas ni un poco. ¡No entiendo como Rose logra ver ALGO en ese tipo! Puede que sea guapo y algo inteligente, ¡Pero es un idiota!

Suspirando de resignación,

Lily Luna

* * *

Al,

¿Te ha dicho algo tu prima sobre mi carta de disculpa? No he sabido nada de ella desde esta mañana cuando tuve que mandarle la carta y ya son las 5 de la tarde.

Un periodista siempre debe asegurarse de que está obteniendo información de una fuente fiable y protegerla si necesita…

Lamento eso. Estoy en mi clase (es desde las 4 de la tarde hasta las 9 de la noche, lo sé, atroz) y el profesor estaba cerca mío. Scrinege ha dejado bien claro que si no "tomo esta clase con seriedad", me sacará del diario. ¿Sabes algo de Darius? Estoy realmente preocupado de que haya muerto bajo una avalancha de pergaminos o algo así. Estoy considerando irrumpir en su oficina y regalarle un cóctel especial de maleficios a Percival Weasley. Sé que es tu tío, pero ¿te gustaría unirte en esta épica misión? Tengo bastante tiempo (martes y miércoles de 4 a 9, para ser exactos) para planear la manera perfecta de atacar y no ser atrapados…

Aburrido,

Scorpius Malfoy

Redactor

El Profeta

¡Ah! Cada vez que veo ese "Redactor" se me encoge un poco el corazón. ¡Me duele el corazón Albus! ¡Dolor! ¡Puro dolor!

* * *

Darius,

¿Has desaparecido de la faz de la tierra? ¿Todas las estupideces que mi tío Percy te hace hacer han terminado por matarte?

Scorpius está planeando un ataque contra el tío Percy para vengarse, lo que en lenguaje Scorpius significa que está realmente preocupado por ti. Envíale una lechuza si estas con vida. Yo en 20 paso a verte, si no recibo antes una de esas notas de avioncitos de papel.

Cuídate,

Al

* * *

Rose,

¿Recibiste una carta de disculpa o algo así de Scorpius?

Al

* * *

Al,

Pues sí, si la recibí. Es fantástico. Está cursando clases de Periodismo obligatorias y le han sacado su título de "Columnista".

Eso le enseñará a tu amigo a no meterse conmigo.

En fin, ¡debo correr! ¡He estado increíblemente ocupada hoy en San Mungo! Unos idiotas de cuarto año decidieron hacer una competencia de duelo, pero pronunciaron mal un par de hechizos y déjame decirte, no se ve nada bien.

Con amor,

Una Rose muy satisfecha

* * *

Scorpius,

Le he enviado una carta a Darius y voy a pasar a verlo en 20 para asegurarme de que sigue con vida.

También le envié una carta a Rose (¿Qué soy? ¿Tu chepibe?) y me confirmó que recibió tu carta.

Creo que está muy ocupada en el hospital. Unos idiotas de cuarto estaban haciendo lo que mejor saben hacer: ser idiotas, y están sangrando por todo el lugar.

Deja de molestarla, ¿no has aprendido la lección?

Nos vemos en El Gato de la Suerte esta noche,

Al

* * *

Rose,

Allí estaré, pero tú invitas.

Lily Luna

* * *

LL,

Me parece bien. ¡Te veré esta noche! ¡Tengo para contarte la historia más desagradable de San Mungo! Un niño logró, de alguna manera, romperse todas las costillas y pegarse mágicamente la cabeza al trasero. ¡No es broma!

¡Debo correr! ¡Hay oro niño que no para de sangrar y necesitan una tercera Medimaga para conjurar hechizos de coagulación!

Rose

* * *

S

No estoy muerto, sólo terriblemente ocupado. Te veo esta noche. Planeo beber hasta olvidarme de todos mis problemas.

D

Ah, y tú invitas.

* * *

El Gato de la Suerte, 10:00pm

Scorpius, Al y Darius estaban sentados en su mesa habitual de El Gato de la Suerte: una esquina, medio escondidos detrás de un helecho gigante.

"Darius, ¿estás seguro que quieres seguir trabajando para el tío Percy? Estoy comenzando a creer que deberíamos mandarlo a Azkaban por prácticas de tortura…" comentó Albus mientras Darius Zabini mataba su segundo Whiskey de Fuego.

"Hablando en serio, no es como si no tuvieras opciones. Los Canons estaban, prácticamente, arrastrándose para tenerte como Guardián" dijo Scorpius.

"Lo sé, lo sé. Es sólo que realmente quiero ser un Inefable y escuché que es necesario hacer algo de trabajo de oficina en el Ministerio para que te tomen en cuenta para el puesto."

"No sé cómo logras mantener la calma en el trabajo. Si yo fuera tú, ya habría maldecido al tipo para que tuviera permanentemente forúnculos enormes en la piel, lengua viperina y una marca imborrable en la frente que dijera "TARADO"." dijo Scorpius.

La puerta del bar se abrió y por esta entraron Lily, Rose y Randall, que pidieron las bebidas y se sentaron en la mesa pegada al helecho gigante, justo detrás de la del grupo de chicos.

"¡SALUD!" dijo Rose mientras levantaba su vaso.

"Salud" respondieron Randall y Lily brindando con ella.

"Cuéntame de este chico que pegó su cabeza a su trasero" dijo Lily apoyando su vaso nuevamente en la mesa.

"¡Fue una locura! Creo que uno de los chicos trataba de hacer el maleficio de las piernas de gelatina, pero accidentalmente hizo un swish flick en vez de un flick swish, y eso causó que el hechizo se desviara al cuello. Asustado, trató de arreglarlo él mismo pero terminó maldiciendo su abdomen y quebrando todos sus huesos. El otro niño creyó que él podría solucionarlo porque su tía es sanadora, y trató un par de hechizos que terminaron dándole a él mismo porque su varita estaba quebrada y porque es un idiota que no puede pronunciar correctamente un encantamiento, en fin-" Rose fue interrumpida.

"En fin, por suerte yo estaba en la zona durante mi almuerzo y pude traerlos inmediatamente a San Mungo. Al instante me di cuenta que ambos chicos estaban en una condición crítica y comencé a suministrarles los hechizos necesarios- el hechizo de coagulación, el hechizo para revelar magia negra… " Randall siguió hablando mientras Rose asentía un poco distraída. La mente de Lily comenzó a divagar en el momento en que Randall empezó a alardear, y notó que conocía cierta voz en la mesa contigua.

"Luego me hizo reescribir el reporte de 23 páginas sobre calderos y me dio el suyo, de hace 10 años, para demostrarme como se hace correctamente. ¿Sabían que guarda todos y cada uno de los reportes que ha escrito para el Ministerio? ¿Qué clase de fenómeno hace algo así?" oyó Lily.

Lily hizo a un lado el enorme helecho, "¿Darius?"

"¿Lily? ¿Qué estás hacienda aquí?" preguntó Darius.

"¿Sí Lily, que estás hacienda aquí?" cuestionó Albus.

"Lily, ¿has visto a alguien conocido?" preguntó Rose asomándose por detrás de Lily para mirar hacia la otra mesa, interrumpiendo así, el discurso de Randall.

Scorpius y Rose se quedaron mirando el uno al otro.

"Bueno, ya que nos encontramos de esta manera tan inesperada, ¿qué dicen si juntamos estas dos fiestas?" sugirió (¿impuso?) Lily. En realidad, no les estaba dando muchas opciones ya que, mientras decía esto, juntaba las mesas y levitaba el helecho para que ya no estuviera en medio. Los dos grupos terminaron sentándose juntos en la nueva disposición de mesas.

"Hola Rose Weasley," saludó Scorpius, ignorando tanto a Lily como a Randall.

"Hola Columnista Scorpius Malfoy, ah espera, es Redactor Scorpius Malfoy ahora, ¿no es así?" dijo Rose sonriendo abiertamente. "¿Estás disfrutando tus clases?"

"Pues sí, sí lo estoy haciendo, son tan instructivas. Recuérdame que te invite a cenar uno de estos días para demostrarte mi gratitud" le respondió Scorpius con una falsa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

"Te tomo la palabra, después de todo, soy tu fan número uno" contestó Rose con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Randall puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Rose y preguntó, "¿Qué está pasando?"

"Oh nada" le respondió mientras se quitaba el sweater (y el brazo de Randall en el proceso) y tomaba nuevamente su Whiskey de Fuego. "El Redactor Scorpius Malfoy y yo tuvimos un pequeño malentendido esta mañana."

"Entonces, Darius y Lily, ¿cómo es que se conocen?" preguntó Albus cambiando de tema.

"Oh, bueno, fuimos compañeros de Pociones durante dos años en Hogwarts y también nos vimos algunas veces en el Ministerio cuando tomé ese trabajo de asistente" contestó Lily. Le sonrió a Darius, "Ese pequeño trabajo no resultó muy bien que digamos…" dijo algo apenada.

"No resultó muy bien se queda corto, si recuerdo correctamente" dijo Darius devolviéndole la sonrisa. "¿Recuerdas esa vez en la que te ayudé a rehacer ese informe luego de que lo hubieras extraviado?" Darius comenzó a reírse.

"Si, y tuvimos que pasarnos toda la noche bebiendo poción Pepper-Up para poder terminarlo. Cielos, ya estábamos bastante locos para las 5am. Recuerdo haber agarrado las preciadas placas del tío Percy y haberlas usado como trineo para bajar las escaleras del Ministerio…" continuó Lily descostillándose de la risa.

Albus rodó sus ojos ante las risas tontas de su amigo y su hermana y se volvió a Rose, "Oye Rose, ¿no dijiste que algo sumamente loco pasó hoy en el trabajo?"

"Ah sí, justamente estaba contándole eso a Lily. Un chico pegó su cabeza a su trasero. No estoy bromeando" dijo Rose comenzando a contar su historia.

"¿Qué?" espetó Darius mientras continuaba con su ataque de risa. "¡Dime que lograste tomar una fotografía!"

"Oh créeme, quería hacerlo. El chico incluso me dio su cámara y me pidió que le sacara una foto, pero-" Rose fue interrumpida nuevamente.

"Pero, como Sanadores, debemos respetar la privacidad y orgullo de nuestros pacientes. No podemos ir por ahí riéndonos de nuestro pacientes y, definitivamente, no tomamos fotos de nuestros casos más interesantes para divulgarlos y que todo el mundo pueda verlos" concluyó Randall.

Albus y Lily rodaron sus ojos mientras Scorpius y Darius intercambiaban miradas de incredulidad. Randall continuó con su historia sin olvidarse de mencionar, repetidas veces, su increíble heroísmo.

* * *

**¡Gracias por los Reviews! Se los respondí a todos menos a los que no tienen cuenta, ¡muchísimas gracias a ellos también! Ya le hice llegar los comentarios a la autora.**

**¡Gracias por leer Hot Off the Press! Espero sus reviews para saber que opinan de este cap... **

**Mel**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad a J. K. Rowling, y la historia es de bahjoosaeyo, yo sólo realicé la traducción porque me pareció excelente y quería que los fanáticos de Harry Potter que hablan en español pudieran leerla.**

**Hot Off the Press**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Lily Luna,

¡Me encantó verte ayer por noche! Es una pena que hayamos perdido contacto desde esa pasantía en el Ministerio.

¡Escuché que a tu marca le está yendo realmente bien! Qué lástima que ayer no hayamos podido ponernos bien al día.

Darius Zabini

* * *

¡Darius!

¡Qué agradable sorpresa recibir tu carta esta mañana! Fue genial verte ayer en la noche y quería disculparme, personalmente, por la presencia del idiota de Randall. Todos lo odiamos, pero no queremos que Rose se dé cuenta que creemos que es un idiota. No sé qué hubiera hecho si hubiese tenido que aguantar yo sola sus historias de "soy el mejor" toda la noche.

¡Déjame agradecértelo propiamente! ¿Qué te parece un café hoy a las 3? ¿Crees que el tío Percy puede prescindir de ti por una hora?

Hazme saber,

Lily

* * *

Darius,

¿No te había dicho que Randall era un idiota? Lo de ayer fue prueba más que suficiente de su idiotez.

Scorpius

Redactor

El Profeta

* * *

Albus,

¿Por qué tu prima está con un tipo tan idiota? Arruinó mi noche. Se suponía que debía estar relajándome después del día estresante que tuve, no escuchando historias sobre lo increíblemente idiota que es el noviecito de Rose.

Scorpius Malfoy

Redactor

El Profeta

* * *

Scorpius,

Siento muchísimo lo de Randall, toda nuestra familia lo odia.

Debo entrar a la sala de simulacro de entrenamiento Auror. Asique no podré responder ninguna carta por las próximas horas.

Al

* * *

Darius,

Estoy aburrido. Estoy aburrido. Estoy aburrido. Ser Redactor no tiene ni un poquito de gracia. Debo escribir una nota sobre el uso de magia por menores de edad. Hmm… Aunque pensándolo bien, se me acaba de ocurrir algo extremadamente divertido para entretenerme.

Mándame un mensajito, ¿quieres? No puedes estar TAN ocupado como para no poder escribirle una pequeña nota a tu mejor amigo.

Scorpius Malfoy

Redactor

El Profeta

* * *

Rose Weasley,

¡Hola! Soy yo otra vez, tu escritor favorito, Scorpius Malfoy. Debo escribir un pequeño artículo sobre los peligros de la realización de magia por menores de edad, e inmediatamente recordé tu historia de los chicos que trataron de hacer una competencia de duelo.

Estaba pensando en pasarme por San Mungo para preguntarle al chico-trasero si podía hacerle unas preguntas para mi artículo y, obviamente, también necesitaría una declaración de su Sanadora. ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ayudar a tu escritor favorito? ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? ¡Claro que quieres, eres mi fan número uno!

¡Nos vemos en un rato!

Scorpius Malfoy

Redactor

El Profeta

* * *

Hola LL,

¿Cómo estuvo lo de ayer a la noche? Siento haberte dejado sola con Randall y Rose.

Resulta que no tenía de que preocuparme. Mi poción (eh decidido llamarla Burt) y yo pasamos toda la noche sentados tranquilamente. Burt ni siquiera hizo una pequeña burbuja, es sin duda la poción perfecta.

De cualquier forma, ¡déjame compensarte! ¿Qué te parece si te invito a tomar tu chocolate caliente favorito de Beanery? Incluso puedo agregar uno o dos de esos deliciosos pastelitos si nos sentimos particularmente osados.

Con amor,

Hugo y Burt

* * *

Darius,

Siento mucho que mi prima Lily haya dejado que ese idiota de Randall arruinara nuestra noche. Sé que has estado estresado últimamente por lo de mi tío Percy y probablemente la presencia de Randall no fue de mucha ayuda para mejorar tu día. Tiene un _pequeño_ defecto que consiste en creer que es lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado a la raza humana. El hecho de que chicas (como mi prima Rose) lo encuentren inteligente y atractivo, no ayuda realmente a que corrija ese pequeño gran detalle de su personalidad.

Espero que mi tío no trate de matarte con papeleo y pedidos ridículos.

Sólo dilo y Scorpius y yo estaremos ahí con nuestras varitas preparadas. Más tarde pasaré por la oficina para charlar con mi tío, así puedes tomarte un pequeño receso de sus incesantes demandas.

Estaré en la sala de simulacro de entrenamiento Auror por las próximas horas, asique hazle saber a la lechuza que traiga tu respuesta que sólo deje la carta en mi escritorio.

Al

* * *

Hola Lily Luna,

¡Un café a las 3 suena genial! ¿Has estado alguna vez en Beanery? Preparan un chocolate caliente increíble, y además tienen unos croissants de chocolate simplemente asombrosos. Te juro que estoy casi seguro que ponen algún tipo de encantamiento de adicción a esos croissants. Supongo que debería hacer mi trabajo como miembro del Ministerio e investigar si están realizando algún tipo de magia ilegal en el café. Pero tengo un conflicto de intereses, ¡esos croissants son tan deliciosos! Si realmente existe algo ilegal, tal vez debería dejar que continúen haciéndolo.

Darius

* * *

Redactor Scorpius Malfoy,

Como Sanadora, debo respetar la privacidad y seguridad de mis pacientes. Siento que su presencia sería una influencia negativa en la salud y recuperación de mi paciente, y por tanto, me veo obligada a rechazar la entrevista en nombre del mismo.

Como su fan número uno, realmente lamento no poder ser de más ayuda.

Rose Weasley

Sanadora Interna

San Mungo

* * *

Primo Hugo,

¡Lo siento, pero vamos a tener que dejar ese exquisito chocolate caliente para otro momento!

Estoy preocupada por ti Hugo. Ponerle nombres a las pociones no es una buena señal de que eres un mago mentalmente sano. ¿Voy a tener que ingresarte en el manicomio de San Mungo?

Preocupada,

Lily

* * *

Darius,

¡Beanery suena genial! Ya me he vuelto adicta a su chocolate caliente, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de probar los croissants de chocolate. Nunca realices una investigación Ministerial sobre ellos, te lo suplico. He caído bajo su hechizo y me vería obligada a retarte a duelo si fueras una amenaza para mi amado Beanery.

¡Me sorprende que tengas tiempo para estar escribiéndome! Por lo que escuché de tu conversación la otra noche en El Gato de la Suerte, no parece fácil trabajar para una persona como mi tío.

Lily Luna

* * *

Lily Luna,

¡Está bien, voy a dejar Beanery en paz!

Estoy bastante ocupado, pero no tanto como para no poder escribir una que otra carta. De todas formas, debo admitir que tu tío no es el jefe más amable. Me ha hecho hacer cosas realmente ridículas desde que empecé a trabajar aquí.

Sé que es tu tío, pero me temo que hubo momentos en los que llegué a creer que podría estar absolutamente loco.

Darius

* * *

Lily,

Adivina lo que acaba de suceder. ¡Vamos, adivina!

No importa que hayas dicho, estas equivocada. Scorpius Malfoy se apareció por San Mungo después de que yo le dijera, claramente, que el chico-trasero _no_ estaba interesado en una entrevista. (Bueno, puede que haya exagerado un poco en esa parte ya que lo que hice no fue exactamente preguntarle, pero estaba casi segura que el chico no querría que su historia fuese divulgada por toda la comunidad mágica.)

Malfoy me encontró y me persiguió por todo el hospital mientras hacía mis rondas, hasta que me fue inevitable posponerlo más y tuve que ir a chequear el estado de mi paciente-trasero. Y quién lo diría, este chico es incluso más idiota de lo que creía. Cree que aparecer en el diario es una idea "brillante" y le dio permiso a Malfoy para que viniera a verlo todos los días.

Sí, leíste bien. Scorpius Malfoy, el imbécil más molesto del mundo entero, va a estar en mi trabajo todos los santos días hasta que mi paciente-trasero se recupere.

Rose

* * *

Darius,

Por aquí las cosas están realmente excelentes. El chico-trasero accedió a la entrevista para el artículo y me ha invitado a venir a visitarlo al hospital todos los días, para ver sus avances y para que me cuente más sobre cómo logró que su cabeza se pegara mágicamente a su trasero. ¡Esto significa que estaré es contacto constante con nada menos que Rose Weasley!

No he sabido nada de ti en todo el día… hazme saber que estás con vida, ¿quieres? Quiero asegurarme de que no hayas matado a Percy y que él no te haya matado a ti.

Scorpius Malfoy

Redactor

El Profeta

* * *

Hola Rosie-posie!

¡Estos nuevos avioncitos de papel que incorporaron en San Mungo son excelentes! Justamente el otro día le comenté a la Jefa de Sanadores Petrage que necesitábamos un sistema de mensajes como el que usan en el Ministerio. ¡Nunca creí que lo implementarían tan rápidamente! Supongo que eso demuestra lo mucho que la Jefa de Sanadores respeta mis ideas.

Estoy a punto de asistir en una operación de suma importancia. Un hombre acaba de llegar con uno de sus brazos totalmente podrido. Sospechamos que puede que haya magia negra involucrada, pero él se niega rotundamente a admitirlo. El mismísimo Sanador Olfer, el Jefe de Sanadores del departamento de maldiciones, me recomendó para la operación.

Randall

* * *

Lily Luna Potter,

Estoy bien y Burt, la poción, también lo está. No estoy loco, es sólo que he desarrollado instintos paternales por Burt porque lo he estado nutriendo por tres meses. Burt es el producto de tres pociones fallidas e incontables horas de estudio y preocupación.

No me internes en San Mungo.

Hugo

Burt te manda saludos, a pesar de que lo hayas insultado en tu última carta.

* * *

Darius,

¡Siento la tardanza! Mi contacto en la India me acaba de decir que uno de sus fabricantes de tela no puede producir la cantidad que yo necesito. Asique estuve yendo de un lado a otro vía Red Flú tratando de resolver todo esto. Para nada divertido.

En fin, estoy esperando impacientemente ese chocolate caliente de Beanery. Realmente necesito escapar de esta locura por un buen rato.

Caóticamente,

Lily Luna

* * *

Lily Luna,

¡No hay problema! Yo también estoy algo agobiado en el trabajo. Albus me advirtió, antes de tomar este trabajo, que Percy no era uno de los miembros más amados de la familia Weasley/Potter… Ahora puedo darme una idea del por qué.

¡Lamento mucho que tu proveedor de tela te haya fallado! ¿Has logrado conseguir a alguien nuevo? Creo que mi prima conoce a algunas personas en China involucradas en el negocio de las telas. Puedo mandarle una lechuza si crees que te ayudaría.

También estoy emocionado por Beanery. Debo terminar de reescribir este informe (dice que es porque sus superiores no podrán entender este nivel de Aritmancia, ya de por sí extremadamente complicada, sin explicaciones más sencillas; pero tengo la leve sospecha que es él el que no puede entenderla) y estaré libre por una hora.

¡Nos vemos pronto!

Darius

* * *

Rose Weasley.

Entonces, ¿cuándo vamos a tener nuestra pequeña entrevista sobre el chico-trasero?

Scorpius Malfoy

Redactor

El Profeta

...

¿Cómo estás autorizado para usar las notas aéreas?

Y, ¿por qué incluyes lo de "Redactor, El Profeta" en un avioncito de papel? Esto es triste Malfoy, muy triste.

...

Mi jefe encantó mi nombre para que cada vez que lo escriba aparezca automáticamente el "Redactor, etc". Es parte del castigo que estoy recibiendo por esa carta que enviaste.

Entonces, ¿cuándo vamos a tener nuestra entrevista?

...

No respondiste a mi pregunta. ¿Cómo obtuviste la autorización para usar las notas aéreas? ¡Y deja de encantarlas para que me golpeen en la nariz!

...

¿Golpearte en la nariz? Me encantaría ver eso. No les estoy hacienda nada a las notas, supongo que simplemente no eres de su agrado. ¿Les has hecho algo malo a las notas aéreas en el pasado?

Entonces... ¿entrevista?

...

Acabo de hablar con la directora de enfermería y me dijo que le dijiste que debías estar en contacto permanente conmigo. ¿Realmente creyó semejante mentira? ¿Por qué un periodista tendría que estar en contacto permanente conmigo? La estupidez humana. Honestamente.

Deja de molestarme.

...

Sólo estoy pidiendo una mísera entrevista con la principal Sanadora del chico-trasero. ¿Puedes concederme simplemente eso? ¿O estas demasiado ocupada como par algo tan insignificante? ¿Es realmente Rose Weasley incapaz de bajarse de su caballo?

...

¡Bien! ¡_Una_ entrevista! Te veré en la cafetería en media hora.

...

¡Muchas gracias!

Entonces dime, ¿cómo va tu día hasta ahora?

...

¿Entonces ahora sólo vas a molestarme?

...

Sólo estoy preguntando como te está yendo en el día de hoy. ¿No tengo permitido hacer eso?

...

No, claro que no. Scorpius Malfoy, Redactor de El Profeta, no es desinteresadamente agradable. ¿Qué estás planeando?

...

¿Por qué esa necesidad de someterme al tercer grado? Sinceramente sólo estaba preguntando como te estaba yendo.

...

Deja de molestarme. Debo ir a asistir en una operación. Una chica se desgarró dos veces al tratar de Aparecerse para volver a buscar el brazo que había perdido.

...

Suena sangriento. ¿Puedo ver?

...

¡NO! Vete de una vez. Estoy a punto de entrar a la sala de operaciones. Y no permiten notas aéreas ahí dentro a menos que sea una emergencia.

Te veré en la cafetería luego de la operación así que debemos atrasar la entrevista una hora.

* * *

Scorpius,

¿Estás con Darius en este momento? Fui a su oficina para saludarlo, pero tío Percy me dijo que había salido. No he sabido nada de él en todo el día y sé que ha estado realmente estresado por culpa del trabajo con mi tío.

Si estas con él, dile que deberíamos ir a El Gato de la Suerte esta noche. Yo invito las primeras dos rondas. ¿Qué te parece?

Al

* * *

Hola Al,

Lo siento, no estoy con Darius en este momento. De hecho, le escribí un par de veces el día de hoy pero nunca recibí respuesta. Probablemente esté muy estresado por tanto trabajo y decidió salir a tomar algo fuerte.

El Gato de la Suerte suena genial (¿no estaremos bebiendo demasiado? Nah, olvida siquiera que sugerí eso). Le hare saber a Darius que tú invitas esta noche.

Scorpius Malfoy

Redactor

El Profeta

* * *

Darius,

Tú. Al. Yo. El Gato de la Suerte. 9pm.

Scorpius Malfoy

Redactor

El Profeta

Al y yo invitamos las dos primeras rondas sólo porque somos unos amigos excelentes y sabemos que estás demasiado estresado.

* * *

La Cafetería de San Mungo 3:15pm

"Rose Weasley, ¿cómo fue la operación?" preguntó Scorpius mientras Rose ingresaba al salón. En la mesa donde se encontraba, reposaba una bandeja llena de comidas.

"Bastante normal. Los Desgarros ocurren bastante seguido, pero éste fue un caso un tanto inusual, ya que la chica se había desgarrado una segunda vez al tratar de volver a aparecerse para buscar su brazo. En fin, iré a servirme algo de comer antes de empezar" dijo Rose mientras se levantaba.

Scorpius la tomó del brazo y tiró un poco de ella para que volviera a sentarse, "¿Para qué crees que está toda esta comida? Supuse que no habías comido aun, así que te busque algo para un almuerzo tardío/merienda temprana."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Rose sorprendida. "¿Haces esto con todos tus entrevistados para poder engatusarlos o yo soy particularmente difícil y no quieres tentar tu suerte?" continuó mientras observaba toda la deliciosa comida que tenía delante. "Wow y, de alguna manera, has logrado conseguir todas mis comidas favoritas" dijo sirviéndose un waffle en el plato que le extendió Scorpius.

"Bueno, no por nada pasé todo una año en Hogwarts viviendo contigo en la Sala Común de Premios Anuales. Siempre que era tu turno de ir a la cocina a buscar comida para nuestras reuniones, los waffles estaban incluidos en el menú."

"Hmm, muy observador. Puedo ver porque eres un buen periodista." Comentó distraídamente Rose mientras comía su waffle.

Un avioncito de papel ingresó volando a la cafetería y aterrizó justo al lado de Rose.

_Hola Rosie-posie,_

_¿Recibiste mi nota anterior? Mi operación concluyó satisfactoriamente y todos los sanadores destacaron que mi presencia fue parte esencial de ese éxito. Mencionaron que están planeando elegir el __Coordinador de Sanadores Internos y me dieron a entender que yo era uno de los principales candidatos al puesto. No me sorprende. Después de todo, fui el que mejor resultado obtuvo en el examen escrito para ingresar al programa._

_Tuyo,_

_Randall_

"¡Mierda!" exclamó Rose.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Scorpius.

"Olvidé responderle a Randall" dijo Rose mientras garabateaba una pequeña nota para hacerle saber que: _Sí, había recibido su carta y sí, se alegraba por su reciente éxito._ "¡Es tu culpa, tú me distrajiste!" exclamó mirando a Scorpius acusadoramente mientras doblaba la nota y la enviaba. "Estuve tan ocupada respondiéndote a ti que olvidé completamente contestar su nota."

Scorpius ojeó la nota de Randall, "¿Rosie-posie? No creí que fueras del tipo que le gustan los apodos."

"No lo soy. Le he dicho incontables veces que no me gustan los sobrenombres pero siempre parece olvidarlo. Supongo que, de alguna manera, terminé dándome por vencida."

"Muy bien Rose Weasley, empecemos. Dime, ¿qué tan seguido se presentan estos casos de uso irresponsable de magia por menores de edad?" pregunto Scorpius dando comienzo a la entrevista.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Beanery 3:00pm

"¡Darius! ¡Hola!" saludó Lily mientras tomaba asiento delante del chico. "Oh, ¿ya has pedido las bebidas y los pasteles? Dime cuánto te debo"

"¡Ni te preocupes por eso!" le respondió Darius con una sonrisa.

"No, en serio. Déjame pagar por mi mitad."

"¿Por qué no pagas tú la próxima vez?" sugirió Darius.

"Hmm… está bien. Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Entonces dime, ¿en qué andas? ¿Cómo es trabajar para Percy?

"Oh ya sabes, una pesadilla. Estoy bastante seguro que a Scorpius y a Al les preocupa que vaya a explotar un día y maldecir a tu tío a más no poder."

"¡Oh! Eso me recuerda. ¿Has oído como Scorpius ha invadido el lugar de trabajo de Rose?"

"Sí, me mandó una carta presumiendo sobre cómo nuevamente había encontrado una forma brillante de molestar a Rose. Te juro que creí que este incesante parloteo sobre Rose pararía después de Hogwarts."

"Sí, yo también tuve que aguantar una buena cantidad de quejas sobre Scorpius en Hogwarts. Aunque, lograron llevarse bastante bien el uno con el otro cuando fueron nombrados Premios Anuales. ¿Recuerdas? No fue tan explosivo como creí que sería. Hasta llegaron a parecer… amigables."

"Bueno, basta de ellos por ahora. Presiento que a partir de ahora Rose y Scorpius van a estar en contacto permanente, vamos a tener mucho de qué hablar en el futuro. Dime, ¿lograste resolver todo el asunto de las telas? ¿Quieres que hable con mi prima?"

"No, está bien. Ya logré resolverlo. Va a ser todo bastante intenso por un tiempo, pero me las arreglaré."

"¿Quieres liberar algo de todo ese estrés conmigo y unos amigos esta noche? Tu hermano estará ahí. Vamos a El Gato de la Suerte por unos tragos y Al prometió que pagaba las dos primeras rondas."

"Suena divertido. ¿Puedo decirle a Rose de venir? Ella siempre está dispuesta a ir por unos tragos, especialmente cuando alguien más invita."

"Claro. Hay que aprovechar lo más que se pueda la oferta de Al de pagar por las bebidas."

"Entonces, cuéntame que está pasando con mi tío Percy… He escuchado algunas de las cosas que comenta Al en nuestras cenas mensuales y, déjame decirte, no se oye nada bien."

"Bueno…" Darius comenzó a contarle a Lily, "un montón de cosas han cambiado desde tu pasantía en el Ministerio. Por empezar, aunque parezca mentira, Percy realmente logró volverse más denso desde ese entonces… " Darius continuó contándole el _top five_ de los pedidos más insólitas de Percy mientras Lily lo oía embelesada.

* * *

Al,

Nos vemos en El Gato de la Suerte. Invité a tu hermana, que viene con Rose.

Darius

* * *

Scorpius,

Sí a El Gato de la Suerte. Invite a algunas personas a que se nos unieran.

Darius

* * *

Darius,

No tenía idea que fueras tan amigo de mi hermanita. Está bien, no me molesta que venga con nosotros. Vamos a tener que asegurarnos de que Rose no se vuelva loca sentada junto a Scorpius. Espero que no traiga a ese idiota de Randall. Odio a ese tipo.

Al

* * *

Darius,

¡AL FIN! Estaba preocupado Darius, realmente lo estaba. Creí que iba a oír alguna noticia sobre un mago tirado en medio del Callejón Diagon con montañas de papeleo encima, o sobre un mago volviéndose loco contra Percival Weasley y maldiciéndolo hasta el cansancio.

Te veré en El Gato de la Suerte.

Scorpius Malfoy

Redactor

El Profeta

* * *

Rose,

Al se ofreció a comprarnos Whiskeys de Fuego esta noche en El Gato de la Suerte, imagino que vienes, ¿no es así?

Lily

* * *

Lily Luna,

¿Whiskey de Fuego gratis y la compañía de mis adorados primos? ¿Cómo podría negarme?

Rose

Exprimamos la generosidad de Al al máximo. Esta noche, sólo Whiskey de Fuego de primera calidad para nosotras. Quiero mi Whiskey añejado, maldita sea. ¡Añejado! ¡15 años como mínimo! ¡La botella de 75 galeones!

* * *

Sr. Scrinege,

Sé que mi relego a "Redactor" es parte de mi castigo, pero he tenido una idea muy interesante para una columna. Actualmente estoy trabajando en el artículo sobre "Uso de Magia por Menores de Edad" que el diario hace cada año y estoy entrevistando a un chico que fue admitido en San Mungo con varias heridas bastante severas.

Me he dado cuenta que realmente me está fascinando escribir este artículo y se me ocurrió, que podría ser una buena idea empezar algún tipo de columna de medicina en el diario. Puede incluir una amplia variedad de cosas relacionadas con la medicina, desde casos médicos extremadamente peculiares hasta cosas más sencillas como recomendaciones de los Sanadores o los errores medicinales más comunes que los magos y brujas suelen cometer. Me tomé la libertad de hablar con el Sanador en Jefe de San Mungo y éste me dijo que apoyaría al 100% una columna como ésta en El Profeta.

Hágame saber su opinión al respecto. Sé que se supone que debería estar concentrándome solamente en cumplir con mi castigo, pero estoy seguro que puedo ocuparme de esta columna sin dejar de concurrir a mis clases obligatorias de Ética del Periodismo, ni descuidar mis otras obligaciones como Redactor.

Scorpius Malfoy

Redactor

El Profeta

* * *

Scorpius,

No es una mala idea. Discutámosla mañana en mayor profundidad, y si me agrada tu primer artículo, puede existir la posibilidad de convertirlo en una columna. No creo que funcione como una columna diaria, pero podemos arreglar para que se imprima una o dos veces por semana.

Lo discutiremos mañana luego de tus clases de Periodismo.

Jon

* * *

**¡Muchas muchas gracias por los Reviews! Ya les deben haber llegado las respuestas... Para los que no tienen cuenta: ¡Muchas gracias para ellos también! (valeria y viannys).  
**

**No hubo una sola persona que no criticara a Randall en su review jajajaja**

**¡Gracias por leer Hot Off the Press! Espero les haya gustado este cap! Porfissss dejen un review para saber que opinan... ¡Una traductora con reviews es una traductora feliz! jajajajaja**

**¡Muchos besos!**

**Mel**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad a J. K. Rowling, y la historia es de bahjoosaeyo, yo sólo realicé la traducción porque me pareció excelente y quería que los fanáticos de Harry Potter que hablan en español pudieran leerla.**

**Hot Off the Press**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

El Gato de la Suerte 9:30pm

"Así es, puede que consiga tener una _verdadera_ columna sobre cosas _verdaderamente_ _importantes_ y sería sólo mía."

"Esto es increíble. ¿Tan sólo ayer te castigaron y ahora puede que te den tu propia columna?" dijo Darius.

"Es el poder de la iniciativa" respondió Scorpius con una sonrisa de suficiencia. "¿Que pasa contigo Darius? Pareces… más contento, por alguna razón inexplicable. ¿Percival dejó de ser tan imbécil?"

"¿Más contento, dices? No lo había notado. Y, lamentablemente, no. Percy aún sigue siendo el peor jefe que puede llegar a existir en este mundo."

"Honestamente, no puedo entender como el tío Percy encontró una mujer que esté dispuesta a aguantarlo. La verdad es que tía Penélope no está tan mal. Es relativamente normal para alguien que convive voluntariamente con un tipo tan imbécil como mi tío." dijo Albus.

La campanita de la puerta sonó y Darius volteó para ver entrar a Lily, seguida muy de cera por su prima Rose. Éste les hizo señas para que se les unieran mientras Scorpius demandaba, "¿Qué están haciendo ellas aquí? ¡Dime que no trajo a su estúpido novio!"

"No lo creo" respondió Darius. "Lily dijo que iba a venir sólo con Rose."

"Rose Weasley" exclamó Scorpius cuando Lily y Rose llegaban a su mesa.

"Redactor Scorpius Malfoy" dijo Rose asintiendo con un movimiento de cabeza en forma de saludo. "No sabía que estarías aquí. De cualquier manera," continuó volteando a ver a su primo "Darius le dijo a Lily, que me contó a mí, ¡que hoy tú invitas todos las bebidas!"

"¿Qué?" espetó Al, "Yo jamás dije eso. Le dije a Darius que esta noche le compraría A ÉL dos tragos. ¿Cómo puede eso haberse transformado en que compraría TODOS los tragos de esta noche?"

"Oh vamos pequeño tacaño, ¡estoy segura que tu cuenta de Gringotts está muchísimo mejor que la mía! Ser un practicante de Auror paga mucho más que ser una Sanadora Interna."

"Una ronda. Pagaré sólo por la primera ronda de bebidas. Eso es todo." respondió Al.

"Bien. ¡Jugaremos algún juego para determinar quien debe pagar la siguiente ronda!" dijo Lily y todos asintieron ante la propuesta.

"Conozco un buen juego que podemos jugar. Lo jugamos durante el curso de introducción Auror para saber quiénes serían buenos compañeros de equipo. Básicamente consiste en que alguien, generalmente el moderador, dice una palabra y cada persona dice las primeras tres cosas que se le vienen a la cabeza. Como no tenemos un moderador, ¿por qué no simplemente usamos al borracho que está en la barra? Cada vez que diga algo, usaremos la tercer palabra que salga de su boca."

El resto del grupo asintió con la cabeza, satisfechos con la idea, mientras Al iba al bar a buscar cinco plumas y algunos pergaminos.

"Yo… odio… estudiar…" balbuceó el borracho.

"La primer palabra es Estudiar" declaró Albus escribiendo sus tres palabras. Esperó a que todos hubiesen terminado de escribir y dijo, "Muy bien, ahora cada uno debe decir lo que escribió, y la persona que tenga la menor cantidad de palabras en común con los demás, ¡debe pagar la siguiente ronda! Yo escribí: 'Hogwarts, Biblioteca y Libros.'"

"Libros, Aritmancia y Profesor" leyó Lily.

"Aritmancia, Libros y Pociones" continuó Darius mirando a Lily con una sonrisa. "Eh estado estudiando mucha Aritmancia estos últimos días para un informe que estoy escribiendo para Percy."

"Waffles, Sofá, Noche" le siguió Rose.

"¿Waffles?" preguntó Lily. "Rose, ¿puede ser que todo lo que piensas sea en comida?"

"Waffles, Noche, Cocina" leyó Scorpius, mirando fijamente a Rose. Ella ladeó la cabeza incrédula devolviéndole la mirada. Para asegurarse que lo que él había dicho realmente estaba escrito en el pergamino, Rose se inclinó hacia adelante y miró el papel que Scorpius tenía entre sus manos

"¿Realmente tuviste dos palabras en común con Rose?" preguntó Al mirando detenidamente cada una de las palabras que se encontraban escritas en el pergamino de Scorpius. "¿Se están poniendo de acuerdo para que yo tenga que pagar todas las rondas? Es imposible que tanto Rose como Scorpius hayan puesto algo tan aleatorio como 'waffles' es sus respectivos pergaminos."

"¡No, te juro que no estamos hacienda trampa! Es sólo algo que Scorpius y yo solíamos comer cuando teníamos reunión de Premios Anuales y estudiábamos en nuestra Sala Común" explicó Rose. "Supongo que es lo primero que se nos ocurrió a ambos cuando escuchamos la palabra estudiar. Vamos Al, incluso si quisiera ponerme de acuerdo con alguien para hacerte perder, ¿realmente crees que lo haría con Scorpius? ¡Usa la cabeza, Al!"

Lily volteó hacia Al, "Hermano querido, se bueno y tráenos otra ronda de Whiskeys de Fuego y algo para picar."

Al miró a todos los de la mesa, "Bien, pero esto me huele realmente mal. No jugaremos más a este juego. Siento que todos están complotados en mi contra" dijo mientras se levantaba para ir al bar.

"Al me ha dado una gran idea" dijo Rose cuando su primo se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos. "Sé que no planeamos realmente que nuestras palabras coincidieran. Pero, ¿no sería genial si no tuviésemos que pagar por ningún trago? ¿Por qué no proponemos un juego que nos asegure bebida gratis por el resto de la noche?" preguntó Rose con una sonrisa muy Slytherin. Cuando los demás asintieron, Rose se giró hacia Albus, que trataba de mantener el equilibrio de cinco Whiskeys de Fuego, e hizo que uno de los vasos se estrellara contras el suelo con un movimiento de su varita. Mientras él se ocupaba de limpiar el desastre y disculparse con los empleados, el grupo comenzó a planear.

* * *

"¡Tiene que ser una broma!" exclamó Al cuando perdió, por tercera vez consecutiva. "¿Como pude haber vuelto a perder? ¡Especialmente con Lily en el estado en el que se encuentra!"

Lily comenzó a reírse inclinándose sobre la mesa, y señalando a Albus gritó, "¡Que tonto eres! ¡Te estamos engañando!" e inmediatamente se deshizo en carcajadas y cayó encima de Darius. Al resopló y comenzó a gritarles a todos por haberse burlado de él.

"Supongo que Lily no bebe más por esta noche. Sólo Cerveza de Mantequilla para ella a partir de ahora." dijo Rose, siempre protectora, mientras vertía lo que quedaba del Whiskey de Fuego de Lily es su propio vaso.

"¡Propongo un Nuevo juego! Un juego en el que ustedes, tramposos, no puedan hacer trampa." dijo Al mirando a todos acusadoramente. "Juguemos a los retos."

Todos se quejaron. "¿Es que no lograste madurar ni un poco desde Hogwarts?" preguntó Lily. "¡Hasta yo dejé de jugar a ese juego en sexto año, y ustedes son dos años mayores que yo!"

"Es verdad Al. Ya vamos por nuestros veinti-tantos. No podemos estar jugando a los desafíos." dijo Rose.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de jugar, de que te vaya a ganar ahora que no puedes hacer trampa?"

"Bien." exclamó Rose, "Jugaré." Después de años de amistad, Al conocía la mejor manera de hacer que Rose Weasley hiciera aquello que no quería. Había que disparar su lado competitivo.

"¿Darius? ¿Scorpius?" preguntó Al y sus amigos asintieron dando comienzo al juego.

* * *

Rose,

Envíame algo de esa poción para resacas tan buena que haces, por favor. Necesité de toda mi fuerza para levantarme de la cama y Aparecerme en el trabajo. No creo que pueda realizar otra Aparición sin desgarrarme.

Por favor, Rose. Siento como si mi cabeza tuviera latido propio. Honestamente, no sé ni cómo estoy funcionando lo suficiente como para escribir esto.

Muriendo lentamente,

Lily

* * *

Lily,

Te envié la poción para resacas junto con una poción Pepper-Up. ¡No tomes ambas al mismo tiempo! Toma primero la de la resaca y luego de una hora, sólo si sigues sintiéndote mal, puedes tomar la Pepper-Up.

¿Quieres que hablemos sobre ayer en la noche? Pasaron algunas cosas… interesantes.

Rose

* * *

Lily,

Ayer fue, sin duda, la noche más divertida que he tenido en años, pero esta mañana he estado pagando las consecuencias dolorosamente.

Y déjame decirte, Resaca + Percy = el dolor más insoportable que he experimentado jamás. Siento que hay un duende en mi cabeza, golpeando por todos lados tratando de salir.

Darius

* * *

Darius,

Continuando la conversación que tuvimos ayer por la noche mientras estábamos borrachos, es terriblemente obvio que estas más que loco por la hermanita de Al. Tienes suerte de que nuestro querido amigo sea tan malo para leer cualquier tipo de interacción social.

Entonces dime, ¿Cuándo es que comenzó a gustarte la pequeña Lily? Puede que ya me hayas respondido esto ayer mientras caminábamos a casa, pero debo admitir que esa parte, y otras tantas, están algo borrosas en este momento.

Scorpius Malfoy

Redactor

El Profeta

* * *

Scorpius,

¡Ayer fue mucho más divertido de lo que creí que sería! Gracias a Merlín tú y Rose parecen ser mucho más civilizados bajo la influencia del alcohol.

¡Según parece por fin logramos levantar el ánimo de Darius! Espero que Percy no arruine la felicidad que recuperó ayer por la noche. Espera, ¿qué estoy diciendo? Es Percy. Obviamente va a drenar hasta la última gota de alegría del alma de Darius.

De todos modos, el último reto, en el que pusimos toda esa basura en el vaso del borracho de la barra, fue divertidísimo. Aún no puedo creer que se lo bebiera y no se diera cuenta que el sabor no era el mismo. Para ser sincero, estoy algo preocupado. ¡Creo que hasta vi a Lily poner un poco de su loción ahí adentro! No sería raro que el pobre chico terminara en San Mundo después de lo de anoche.

¿Deberíamos estar sintiéndonos mal?

Al

* * *

Rose,

¿Cosas interesantes? ¿Te refieres al reto en el que obligamos a Al a ensuciarse la cara con tierra y actuar como un mendigo pidiendo dinero, y le dijimos que no lo dejaríamos volver al bar hasta que hubiese recaudado 20 Knuts? Vaya, escribiéndolo suena mucho más cruel de lo que parecía cuando estábamos borrachos.

Gracias por las pociones. Ya me encuentro mucho mejor.

Lily

* * *

De la oficina de Jon Scrinege

Scorpius Malfoy,

Me veo obligado a mandarte algunos puntos importantes de nuestra conversación de esta mañana, ya que tu estado no parecía del todo funcional. Y siguiendo esa línea de pensamiento, te intimo a que vayas a conseguirte una poción Pepper-Up o algo. No me interesa lo que hagas con tus noches, pero más vale que tu mente y tu cuerpo estén perfectamente funcionales cuando estás trabajando en el diario.

1. Vamos a probar tu idea como una columna semanal. Si recibe buena respuesta de los lectores, podemos extenderla a dos o hasta tres veces por semana.

2. Deberás continuar concurriendo a tus clases de "Ética del Periodismo".

3. Y hablando de estudio, también deberás hacer una gran cantidad de investigación para tus artículos futuros. Tienes suerte de tener un caso interesante para trabajar en tu primer artículo, pero vas a tener que realmente entender el mundo de la Medimagia para poder escribir buenas notas sobre el campo medicinal. Te sugiero que vayas a la biblioteca o a Flourish y Blotts y leas algunos libros introductorios, y que estés atento a las últimas publicaciones de los Sanadores más conocidos.

4. Deberías asegurarte de hacerte de un contacto sólido en San Mungo para que te informe de cualquier suceso interesante que pueda llegar a ocurrir.

5. Si llegase a existir un acontecimiento en San Mungo o en el ambiente médico en general, que consideres merecedor de una primera plana, como Redactor tendrás la obligación de pasárselo a los Columnistas. Si ninguno de ellos está interesado en escribir el artículo, puede que seas considerado para el trabajo. Pero no creas que tener esta columna, te da el derecho a escribir todos los artículos relacionados con el campo de la medicina.

6. A su vez, si llego a notar que estás descuidando tus responsabilidades como Redactor por escribir tu columna, tomaré eso como indicio de que eres incapaz de manejar tanta responsabilidad y le ofreceré tu columna a alguien más.

7. Lo mismo ocurrirá si no me llegase a gustar lo que escribes. Eres un buen escritor, y como ha sido tu idea, te estoy dando la posibilidad de hacerlo tú mismo. Pero si fracasas olímpicamente, tengo el poder de darle a alguien más esta columna.

No me falles,

Jon Scrinege

Editor en Jefe

El Profeta

* * *

Scorpius,

Nunca me ha alegrado tanto que Al sea tan malo leyendo a las personas.

Como sabes ahora, digamos que me pasan… cosas con Lily Luna Potter. A Percy le agarró uno de sus ataques así que vamos a tener que hablar más tarde sobre esto. ¿Qué dices de una clásica cena (obviando cualquier tipo de bebida alcohólica, honestamente, a esta altura la simple mención del alcohol me hace querer llorar) en El Caldero Burbujeante? NO LE DIGAS A AL. Es mi amigo, pero no sé qué podría llegar a hacer si se entera que me gusta su hermana. ¿Recuerdas ese chico de nuestro año que simplemente comentó lo linda que se había puesto Lily? A Al le dieron detención con Filch por dos semanas, y no le importó ni un poco, nunca se arrepintió de nada.

Entonces, El Caldero Burbujeante. Voy a tratar de salir temprano del trabajo, digamos, ¿8:30pm?

Hablo en serio. No. Digas. Nada,

Darius

* * *

Darius,

¡Oh! ¡Las ventajas de tener a una excelente Sanadora como prima y amiga! Por suerte para ti, tú y yo también somos amigos, así que compartiré mi buena suerte contigo. Te envié medio frasco de la poción para resacas que me mandó Rose y un frasco entero de poción Pepper-Up, también cortesía de mi prima. Según nuestra Sanadora personal, debes tomar la poción Pepper-Up una hora después de haber bebido la poción para resacas y sólo si te es necesario. Yo me sentí al 100% habiendo bebido sólo medio frasco de la poción para resacas, ¡espero que tenga el mismo efecto en ti!

¿Por qué tomaste ese trabajo con Percy? Sé que quieres convertirte en un Inefable, pero ¿no había ningún otro trabajo disponible que no fuera justamente ése con mi tío? Odio hacer alarde de "mi padre es el salvador del mundo mágico y mi madre es heroína de guerra", pero si quisieras, sabes que tanto Al como yo podríamos fácilmente conseguirte una posición como practicante de Inefable. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿tu familia no tiene también conexiones en el Ministerio?

En fin, ¡Espero que las pociones funcionen! Sé, de primera mano, lo insufrible que puede llegar a ser tío Percy, y no quiero imaginar lo que debe ser aguantarlo mientras sufres de resaca.

¡Buena suerte!

Lily

* * *

Mr. Scrinege,

Señor, no puedo agradecerle lo suficiente por esta oportunidad. Le aseguro que no voy a descuidar mis otras obligaciones y puedo prometerle que mis artículos irán más allá de sus expectativas. (También quiero asegurarle que este tipo de escritura cliché no aparecerá en ninguno de mis artículos).

Estoy en camino a F&B para recoger algunos libros sobre Sanadores y enfermedades mágicas comunes. Ya tengo a alguien en mente como contacto en San Mungo y no se preocupe que tendrá, mañana a primera hora en su escritorio, el artículo sobre el mal uso de la magia por menores de edad.

Atentamente,

Scorpius Malfoy

Redactor

El Profeta

* * *

Hola Rosie-posie,

¡Ayer no pudimos vernos casi nada! ¿Qué te parece si hoy almorzamos juntos para compensar? ¡Tengo muy buenas noticias para contarte!

Veámonos en la cafetería a las 12:30pm. Ya me encargo yo de agarrar algo para comer.

Con amor,

Randall

* * *

Randall,

Tengo programada una operación para las 11:30am, aunque no parece que vaya a ser muy complicada. Es probable que ya esté libre para las 12:30pm, pero puede que llegue unos minutos tarde. ¡Espero no te importe!

Rose

* * *

Rose Weasley,

No empieces a saltar de la emoción, pero tu escritor favorito va a pasarse hoy por tu trabajo para revisar el estado del famoso paciente-trasero. Necesitaría tener una entrevista contigo para redondear ese tema y para hablar sobre otra cosa relacionada con el diario. ¿Podemos vernos en la cafetería del hospital para almorzar?

¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Claro que almorzarás conmigo! Después de todo, soy tu escritor favorito. Eres mi fan número uno, ¡no puedes decirme que no!

Hazme saber que tan apretada está tu agenda. Sé que eres una importante Sanadora de un importante hospital y que estás extremadamente ocupada (como te fascina recordarme a diario). ¡Prometo llevar tu comida favorita!

Scorpius Malfoy

Redactor

El Profeta

* * *

Scorpius,

¿Puede ser que haya ingresado sin darme cuenta a la zona-amigos? Lily me envió una carta diciendo: "Por suerte para ti, tú y yo también somos amigos…". Tengo toneladas de trabajo que hacer para Percy, pero esto es lo único en lo que puedo pensar.

¿Qué debería responderle? ¿Crees qué fui reducido a ser para siempre sólo su "amigo"? Puede que suene algo creído, pero me consideraba a mí mismo al menos aceptablemente apuesto y medianamente atrayente. Si estoy en la categoría amigo, ¿tengo alguna posibilidad de subir a la categoría novio-potencial?

Ayuda,

Darius

¿"Tú y yo también somos _amigos"_? ¿AMIGOS? ¡Yo no quiero que seamos sólo _AMIGOS_!

* * *

Darius,

Esto es más serio de lo que creía. Deja de volverte loco. Hazme un favor, golpéate. Bien, golpéate otra vez. Ahora sal por la puerta y pídele a la primera persona que veas que te golpeé.

¿Mejor? Bien, tranquilo. Ese cometario aún no significa nada. Sólo se vieron dos veces para tomar unos tragos, y una de esas salidas fue de pura casualidad ¡Obviamente son sólo amigos! No te preocupes tanto y escríbele como normalmente lo haces.

Y ya que estamos en tema, ¿qué tan seguido se están escribiendo tú y la Srta. Potter? Creí que Percy, el dictador, hacía que te fuera imposible escribirles a tus amigos. ¡No me digas que has estado ignorando a Al y a mí por la pequeña Lily Luna Potter…!

Lo discutiremos todo esta noche en El Caldero Burbujeante. Hoy tengo esa maldita clase de Ética así que te veré allí a las 9:00pm.

Scorpius Malfoy

Redactor

El Profeta

* * *

Lily Luna Potter,

¡Sabes perfectamente de que te estoy hablando! Hablo del hecho de que estuvieras haciéndole ojitos a Darius toda la noche. ¿Pasa algo entre ustedes?

¡Necesito detalles!

Impaciente,

Rose

* * *

Redactor Scorpius Malfoy,

Me duele en el alma cada vez que debo escribir "Redactor" al lado de tu nombre. Un escritor tan talentoso con tú, realmente es merecedor del título de Columnista. No, mejor aún, mereces el título de "Mejor Escritor del Siglo". Me encantaría iniciar todas las cantas que te envío con "Mejor Escritor del Siglo Scorpius Malfoy…". Pero lamentablemente, no posees ese título. Ni siquiera tiene el de Columnista. Eres sólo un Redactor. Un triste y pobre Redactor. Realmente es una pena.

Ya tengo planes para el almuerzo, y luego tengo una operación tras otra. Recién me libero a eso de las 3:00pm. Siendo ésta la última entrevista para el artículo, espero no tener que verte más dando vueltas por San Mungo. Por mucho que me cueste verte partir, sabía que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano. Seré valiente, me tragaré mis lágrimas y te diré adiós propiamente.

3:00pm, Sala Común de Sanadores. Te veré afuera y te haré pasar.

RW

* * *

Rose Weasley,

Tu sarcasmo ha sido recibido, archivado e ignorado.

Realmente sabes cómo tocar a un hombre donde le duele. Me complace informarte que, en algunas semanas, es probable que ya no tenga que continuar llevando el título de "Redactor".

Te veré a las 3 frente a la Sala Común de Sanadores.

Tu escritor favorito,

Scorpius Malfoy

Redactor

El Profeta

* * *

Rose,

NO. No pasa nada entre nosotros.

Hoy debo lidiar con mis nuevos proveedores de tela, así que voy a estar viajando todo el día, de un lado a otro, vía Red Flú. ¿Qué te parece si hablamos tranquilas durante la cena? Podríamos tener una clásica charla de chicas en éste nuevo lugar del que todo el mundo está hablando, El Caldero Burbujeante. ¿Tu turno de hoy terminaba a las 8:30pm, no? Podemos vernos 8:45pm en el restaurant.

Lily Luna

* * *

La Cafetería de San Mungo 12:40pm

"Hola Randall, siento llegar tarde. La operación duró un poco más de lo previsto. Uno de los Sanadores, el que estaba trabajando con el hígado del paciente, accidentalmente realizó el hechizo equivocado y casi lo perdemos. Es sorprendente como-" y Rose fue interrumpida.

"Sinceramente Rose, hubiese apreciado algún tipo de aviso de que ibas a llegar tarde a nuestro almuerzo. Podrías haberle pedido a una enfermera que me mandara una nota o algo."

"Lo siento, estaba algo ocupada tratando de salvar una vida." respondió Rose sarcásticamente mientras se sentaba en frente de su novio.

"No empecemos a pelear" le dijo Randall empujando la comida de Rose hacia ella. "Te he traído algo para que almorzaras" continuó diciendo mientras le pasaba un sándwich que, evidentemente, él ya había comenzado a comer antes de que ella llegara. "Te pedí que nos viéramos hoy porque escuché que mañana a las 5:00pm van a anunciar la lista de los candidatos a Coordinador de Sanadores Internos. Yo ya tengo las recomendaciones de dos Jefes de Sanadores, así que estoy casi seguro que estaré en la lista de candidatos y seré uno de los que más probabilidades tengan de ganar…" continuó hablando sobre lo seguro que estaba de que él iba a ser el elegido para el cargo y cuáles de los otros Sanadores Internos suponían algún tipo de amenaza.

Mientras Randall seguía parloteando, Rose probó el sándwich que él le había dado, hizo una cara de asco, y lo dejó nuevamente en la mesa. No se atrevió a tocarlo luego de ese bocado original, pero Randall ni lo notó porque estaba demasiado ocupado especulando sobre el resultado del ascenso. La varita de Rose comenzó a brillar recordándole que debía ir a su próxima operación.

"Randall" dijo Rose ni bien encontró un hueco en el incesante discurso de su novio. "Debo ir a mi otra operación" le informó mostrándole como brillaba su varita.

"¡Ah claro! Ve no más" contestó poniéndose de pie al instante "Igualmente debo hablar con la Sanadora Kellan sobre el ascenso."

Rose abandonó la cafetería, con el estómago gruñendo, para dirigirse a la sala de operaciones; rezando para que el pequeño bocado del asqueroso sándwich de Randall, fuera suficiente hasta la cena con Lily.

* * *

Lily,

¡Gracias por la poción para resacas! Realmente hizo maravillas y terminé no necesitando la poción Pepper-Up. Te la enviaré en mi siguiente lechuza. Tengo el presentimiento que si trato de enviártela ahora, junto con los otros 4 paquetes y cartas que mi lechuza tiene que cargar, es muy probable que el único destino que conozca sea el del asfalto del Callejón Diagon.

Te agradezco la oferta de conseguirme un cargo diferente en el Ministerio, pero debo rechazarla. Al me había ofrecido algo similar la primera vez que le comenté mi deseo de convertirme en un Inefable, y mis padres también lo hicieron, pero quiero conseguir el cargo de forma honesta. Sé que eso implica que voy a tener que esclavizarme en el Ministerio por algunos años, pero realmente quiero _ganarme_ este trabajo. Tanto Al como Scorpius me dicen que soy un tonto por no aceptar la oferta, pero quiero ser respetado por mi talento, no por mis contactos. Créeme, sé que estoy siendo un poco estúpido, pero esto es algo que realmente necesito hacer por mí mismo.

¿Cómo está todo por ahí? Tu trabajo parece infinitamente más interesante y creativo que lo que yo hago para tu tío todo el día.

Darius

* * *

Rose,

Olvidé decirte. Tu hermano está actuando muy extraño y le ha puesto nombre a una de sus pociones. Insiste en que la poción es su amigo… sinceramente, ya estoy algo preocupada. Hugo necesita hacer vida más allá del laboratorio. Cálzate los pantalones de hermana mayor y oblígalo a sociabilizar con gente, ¡no con pociones!

Lily

* * *

Hugo,

¿Es verdad lo que escuché? ¿Comenzaste a nombrar a tus pociones y a hablarles como si fueran personas? Es sano interactuar con _personas reales_ de vez en cuando Hugo. No me obligues a meter a mamá y a papá en esto. Sabes que eso sólo lograría darle la excusa perfecta a mamá para volver a organizarte cita tras cita. Nada le gustaría más, que te casaras con la hermanita de Lysander…

Tu hermana,

Rose

* * *

Al,

Siento la tardanza. He tenido un día de locos. Tuve una reunión con Scrinege esta mañana y desde entonces me ha tenido corriendo de un lado a otro buscando ideas para posibles artículos para cuando termine con éste del chico-trasero.

Necesito un contacto en el hospital, y mi vida sería infinitamente más sencilla si tu prima aceptara el trabajo. Estoy a punto de ir a preguntarle, si no dice que sí (y tengo el leve presentimiento que eso es precisamente lo que hará. Una o dos veces ha dejado implícito que disfruta enormemente de mi status de "Redactor"), ¿me ayudarías a persuadirla?

Por cierto, mi amigo en la sección de criminalística de El Profeta me comentó que van a reducir la división de Aurores en el Ministerio. ¿Es verdad?

Scorpius Malfoy

Redactor

El Profeta

* * *

Darius,

Ah, ni te molestes en enviarme la poción Pepper-Up. ¡Tengo un suministro infinito de ésta gracias a mi prima!

No creo que seas un estúpido por elegir el camino más difícil. Por el contrario, te respeto mucho más por decidir hacer las cosas honorablemente. Pero si mi tío Percy, en algún momento llegara a realmente molestarte, házmelo saber. Le haré una visita a mi "tío favorito" con su comida preferida rellena de Pastillas Vomitivas, cortesía de Sortilegios Weasley, o algo por el estilo.

Hoy ha sido una locura para mí. Te estoy escribiendo esta carta en los 10 minutos que tengo libres antes de tener que partir a India, vía Red Flú, para mi próxima reunión sobre las famosas telas. Déjame decirte, mi trabajo no es ni interesante ni creativo en este momento. Más bien algo así como tedioso y repetitivo.

En serio, hazme saber si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte con el tío Percy. Luego de enviarlo a San Mungo, ¡puedo hacer que Rose lo retenga allí por un buen rato bombardeándolo a _él_ con papeleo! Mi plan es a prueba de bobos.

Lily

* * *

Rose,

Burt y yo estamos muy felices juntos. No quería decir nada por el momento, pero puede que haya encontrado la cura de la Licantropía. Eso, o realmente me he vuelto loco por estar encerrado tanto tiempo en el laboratorio.

Burt y yo te haremos saber cómo fue luego de la primera prueba.

Por favor, no le digas a nadie lo de la poción para la Licantropía, no quiero ilusionar a la gente sólo para acabar defraudándolos. Además, no le digas _nada_ a mamá. Si le dices que tengo que empezar a sociabilizar más, yo le diré a papá lo que realmente estaban haciendo tú y Lysander Scamander en tu habitación, en las vacaciones de invierno de cuarto año.

Tu hermano,

Hugo

* * *

Hugo,

¡Mantéenme informada sobre lo de la poción de Licantropía! ¡Si realmente funciona, sería un avance increíble para la medicina mágica! Hay hermanito querido, siempre supe que eras un genio. No le diré nada a nadie (especialmente a mamá) así que mantén tu boca cerrada sobre lo de Lysander.

Con amor,

Rose

¡Estoy tan orgullosa de mi hermano pequeño!

* * *

Fuera de la Sala Común de Sanadores 3:20pm

Rose corría por los pasillos de San Mungo hasta que se encontró con Scorpius Malfoy, sentado en el piso junto a la puerta de la Sala Común de Sanadores, leyendo un libro y con una gran bolsa de papel marrón a su lado.

"Siento la tardanza" se disculpó Rose. Aunque Scorpius no fuera una de sus personas favoritas en el mundo, sus buenos modales la obligaban a disculparse cuando llegaba casi treinta minutos tarde a una cita.

"No hay problema, estoy seguro que estabas ocupada salvando vidas" dijo Scorpius cerrando el libro y levantándose del piso. Cuando alzó la mirada, pudo ver la expresión de enojo en el rostro de Rose, pero antes de que ella pudiera siquiera abrir la boca para responderle, aclaró, "Espera, lo siento. No me había dado cuenta lo sarcástico que sonó mi comentario. Realmente no me molestó esperarte. Eres una Sanadora. Las operaciones no siempre van de acuerdo a lo planeado."

"Sí, eso es verdad" dijo Rose calmándose "¿Pero cómo sabes _tú_ eso?" preguntó mientras abría la puerta de la Sala Común de Sanadores y le indicaba a Scorpius el camino hacia un cuarto más pequeño con asientos afelpados.

"He estado leyendo" contestó mientras señalaba el libro que llevaba en las manos titulado, _¿Así que quieres ser Sanador?_

"¿Por qué estás leyendo eso?" preguntó Rose.

"Por el otro tema del que quería hablarte" dijo Scorpius mientras levantaba la gran bolsa de papel marrón que llevaba consigo. Comenzó a sacar bandejas llenas de fruta fresca, un omelette, y un sándwich de poyo- sin mayonesa. "Vamos, elige lo que quieras" le dijo "Traje tus comidas favoritas, y para responder tu pregunta silenciosa, no, el sándwich no tiene mayonesa."

"Pero en mi carta te dije que tenía planes para el almuerzo" masculló Rose mientras admiraba toda la comida que tenía en frente y tomaba una frutilla.

"Cuando venía para San Mungo, La Choza Alegre me quedaba de paso y pensé en traerte algo para comer. Nunca te he visto rechazar comida y creí que estarías hambrienta luego de tener una operación tras otra." dijo Scorpius aparentando desinterés mientras tomaba una de las mitades del sándwich de pollo.

Rose se levantó, "En ese caso, yo invito las bebidas. ¿Quieres un té?" Scorpius asintió dispuesto a explicarle como lo tomaba, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Rose lo interrumpió, "Ya lo sé. Earl Grey, sin azúcar, y con un chorrito de leche. No eres el único observador. Yo también sé bastantes cosas sobre ti, habiendo sido Premios Anuales justos y todo eso." Rose, en sólo unos minutos, volvió con dos humeantes tazas de té y se sentó para continuar hablando con Scorpius.

"Entonces, ¿por qué dijiste que estabas leyendo ese libro?" preguntó Rose mientras devoraba felizmente su mitad del sándwich de pollo, "¡No me digas que el gran escritor Scorpius Malfoy está pensando en convertirse en Sanador!" exclamó colocando su mano sobre su pecho dramáticamente.

"No, en realidad, voy a comenzar a escribir una columna semanal para el diario sobre salud mágica. Y me preguntaba si tú podrías ser mi contacto en el hospital. No necesitaría que hicieras gran cosa realmente, sólo que me enviaras una que otra lechuza cuando algo particularmente interesante está ocurriendo por aquí." aventuró Scorpius mirando a Rose de reojo.

Rose terminó de masticar, introdujo otra frutilla en su boca mientras pensaba, y luego de tragar su ultimo bocado dijo, "Bien."

Scorpius abrió los ojos claramente sorprendido. Su relación definitivamente no era una en la cual uno hiciera un favor por el otro así como así. Debía haber algún tipo de cláusula.

"Bien," continuó Rose, "Lo hare, pero con ciertas condiciones."

Scorpius alzó una ceja alentándola a continuar. Rose asintió y dijo, "No pienso hacer todo el trabajo por ti. Si llegase a haber un caso medico interesante, entonces te enviaré una lechuza para hacértelo saber, pero no se te ocurra molestarme con preguntas. Tú haces la investigación, tú hablas con los pacientes. Si un paciente no quiere hablar contigo, no esperes que yo te ayude a convencerlo. Y por último, me reservo el derecho a dejar de ser tu contacto con el hospital, en el instante en el que comiences a ser una molestia."

"¿Eso es todo?" Rose asintió y Scorpius sonrió triunfante, "Sabía que no tenía de que preocuparme. Te es imposible resistirte a tu escritor favorito cuando te pide un favor," dijo sonriendo abiertamente, "Estoy de acuerdo con las condiciones. Puede que pienses que no tengo nada mejor que hacer que estar sentado todo el día mirando el techo, pero soy un periodista estupendo y realmente me entusiasma la idea de hacer mi parte del trabajo para esta columna" dijo mientras abría su libreta para proceder con la última entrevista sobre el paciente-trasero. "Hablemos del chico-trasero" comenzó Scorpius mientras Rose estallaba en carcajadas. Cualquiera que pudiera verlos en ese momento creería que eran, en realidad, muy buenos amigos.

* * *

Lily Luna,

¿Quién diría que la inocente Lily Luna Potter fuera en realidad tan sagaz? Te haré saber cuándo la situación con Percy se vuelva realmente insostenible, puede que te tome la palabra en esa oferta.

En realidad, en este momento, necesitaría pedirte otro favor. La semana próxima es el cumpleaños de mi hermana y soy realmente horrible eligiendo regalos. ¿Te importaría acompañarme al Callejón Diagon para ayudarme a comprarle algo? Es una chica, obviamente le gustan las cosas de chicas y, para ser sincero, yo no me llevo bien con las cosas de chicas. Se gradúa de Hogwarts este año así que quería regalarle algo fantástico.

Darius

* * *

Darius,

Nosotros los Potter somos más sagaces de lo que piensas. ¿Cómo crees que mi padre evitó que lo capturaran por tanto tiempo? Somos una familia astuta, muy astuta.

Me encantaría acompañarte al Callejón Diagon. Al ser alguien que posee su propia línea de ropa, soy algo así como una experta en cosas de chicas. Si quieres, puedes pasarte mañana por la tienda que tengo en el Callejón para ver si algo de lo que hay allí puede llegar a gustarle a tu hermana. ¿A qué hora te conviene más a ti?

Lily Luna

* * *

Al,

Estoy aburrido, aburrido, aburrido, sentado en esta maldita clase. Honestamente, ¿cómo puede alguien hablar por tanto tiempo sobre la ética del periodista? Esto es, sin lugar a dudas, una total pérdida de mi tiempo.

En realidad, te escribo para hacerte saber que, milagrosamente, tu prima dijo que _sí_. ¡Accedió a ser mi contacto en San Mungo! Aunque… tengo la leve sospecha que fue la comida que le llevé la que realmente logró que estuviera tan bien predispuesta, como para decir que sí a mi pedido.

Sé que debería estar más que agradecido y comenzar a tratar a tu prima con suma delicadeza para evitar irritarla, pero… ¿a quién quiero engañar? Soy Scorpius Malfoy. Soy física y mentalmente incapaz de resistir el impulso de molestar a la loca que tienes por prima, hasta sacarla totalmente de sus casillas.

Scorpius Malfoy

Redactor

El Profeta

* * *

¡Al!

Acabo de recordar que pronto será la boda de Victoire y Ted. ¿Les haz comprado un regalo ya? ¡No tengo la más mínima idea que regalarles! ¿Podemos comprarles algo juntos?

Si tan sólo tuviera las habilidades de Lily… podría simplemente ayudarle a hacerle el vestido de novia a Victoire y ya.

Rose

* * *

Rose,

Gracias a Merlín me hiciste acordar de la boda. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comprarles algo mañana? ¿En el Callejón a las 7:00pm? ¿A qué hora terminaba tu turno mañana? Mi entrenamiento termina, oficialmente, a las 6:00pm, pero pensaba quedarme entrenando por mi cuenta, para hacer tiempo hasta que salieras del trabajo.

¿Cuándo se supone que es la boda? ¿Vas a llevar a Randall? No puedo recordar si yo dije que llevaría a alguien o no, y, sinceramente, me da algo de miedo preguntarle a Victoire. Según Ted, Vic ha activado el modo "pánico nupcial" y es capaz de maldecir a cualquiera que se atreva a hacerle la más mínima pregunta sobre la boda.

* * *

Scorpius,

¿Reducir el departamento de Aurores? Dime que es una broma. Luego de recibir tu carta estuve preguntándole a varios de mis compañeros, pero no sabían nada al respecto. Ahora estamos realmente preocupados. Haz que tu amigo de criminalística te dé más información. ¿Tiene idea que sector específico del departamento de Aurores van a reducir?

Y sobre lo de Rose, te informo (o mejor dicho te recuerdo) que no es una buena idea hacerla enojar cuando ha hecho algo fuera de lo normal, como hacerte un favor a _ti_. Pero como sé que es inútil tratar de razonar contigo cuando se trata de Rose, sólo voy a decirte esto: es tu funeral. Voy a preparar algo especialmente conmovedor para mi discurso en tu entierro.

Al

* * *

LL,

Debo haber perdido el juicio momentáneamente. Ese imbécil Malfoy vino hoy a preguntarme si podía ser su contacto en el hospital para una nueva columna de medicina que piensa escribir… y dije que _sí_. Déjame hacer una pequeña lista para explicarte bien cómo fue que sucedió esto y por qué creo que es una pésima idea. Sabes que amo las listas.

Por qué es una mala idea

1. Malfoy escribiendo una columna sobre medicina. No tiene ni la más remota idea sobre técnicas de curación o la comunidad de Medimagia. Sé que va a estropear todo horriblemente.

2. ¿Malfoy trabajando conmigo, Rose Weasley? Sé que a pesar de todos los pronósticos, no terminamos matándonos el uno al otro en nuestro séptimo año; pero no estoy segura de poder asegurar que no lo haré esta vez. No lo creí posible, pero puede que se haya vuelto incluso más insoportable desde nuestros días en Hogwarts.

3. Ya estoy, de por sí, suficientemente ocupada en el trabajo. Apenas si llego a ver a Randall en todo el día y ahora debo dedicar todos los días un rato de mi tiempo a Scorpius.

4. Voy a tener que ver su cara de imbécil cada día y no puedo decirle que se largue porque, básicamente, ¡fui yo quién le dio autorización para rondar legalmente por el hospital!

Por qué creo que dije que sí

1. Pérdida momentánea del juicio. Ah, eso me recuerda, hablé con Hugo. Ya tengo todo bajo control. Luego de que termine con éste proyecto, lo haré salir del laboratorio y socializar con _personas_.

2. Mi cerebro no dijo que sí, fue mi estómago. Estaba muy muy MUY hambrienta porque terminé salteándome el almuerzo, y él apareció con esta bolsa repleta de comida deliciosa…

3. Porque soy masoquista y adoro torturarme. Esta razón es altamente improbable ya que me considero a mí misma una persona normal y mentalmente sana.

Agh- Debo correr. ¡El Sanador Neil necesita mi ayuda! Un niño acaba de aparecer en el bosque con marcas de garras en todo su cuerpo y, como si fuera poco, con un par de maldiciones encima. Puede que nuestros padres hayan vencido a Voldemort, pero aún hay algunos magos bastante oscuros dando vueltas por ahí.

Con amor,

Rose

* * *

Lily,

Actúas como una bruja tan normal que a veces olvido que tu padre es el salvador del mundo mágico. Tus novios debieron de estar realmente asustados cada vez que tenían que enfrentar a tu padre. Hablando de eso, ¿estas saliendo con alguien en este momento? De ser así, debe estar muerto de miedo por el gran Harry Potter.

¡Gracias por acceder a ayudarme a buscar el regalo perfecto para mi hermana! ¿Crees que ya estarás libre a eso de las 7:30pm? Puedo encontrarme contigo en la puerta de tu tienda.

Darius

* * *

El Caldero Burbujeante 8:45pm

"…y ustedes dos estarán sentadas por aquí" dijo el mesero mientras dirigía a las dos brujas a su mesa. "Es tranquilo y privado así que no serán molestadas" continuó acomodándolas en una bonita mesa, medianamente escondida por uno de los tantos árboles que había plantados en el interior del restaurant.

Rose y Lily le agradecieron, y luego de que se hubiese ido, entregándoles previamente la carta, Rose comenzó inmediatamente a bombardear a su prima con preguntas.

"Entonces… ¿ha pasado algo entre ustedes? ¿Ya ha dado el primer paso? ¿Lo haz dado _tú_? ¿Realmente te gusta? ¿Crees que tú le gustas a él?"

"Woah," dijo Lily alzando las manos como para que bajara la velocidad, "La respuesta a todas las preguntas que puedas hacer es… no."

"¿Pero entonces… no pasó nada? " preguntó Rose confundida

"Nada. Ha habido un par de lechuzas por aquí y por allá, pero no ha pasado nada más. Hasta ahora lo único que ha pasado, es que me he dado cuenta que Darius es una excelente persona."

"¿Tú crees? Lo encuentro difícil de creer teniendo en cuenta que es el mejor amigo de Malfoy."

"¿No te estás olvidando de algo? También es amigo de Al, y ¿no confiamos en el criterio de mi hermano? Además, Malfoy no parece tan mal tipo en realidad."

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?"

"Bueno, para empezar, es el mejor amigo de mi hermano. Y, más allá de eso, no me pareció que fuera tan malo la otra noche en el bar. Debes admitir que fue divertidísimo cuando, en El Gato de la Suerte, transformó la copa de ese pobre chico en una rata justo cuando se la estaba dando a la chica."

Rose no pudo evitar reírse ante el recuerdo, "Está bien, en eso puede que tengas razón. Bueno, ¡dime _con lujo de detalles_ todo lo que te gusta de Darius!"

"Está bien, pero sólo si tú accedes a contarme _con lujo de detalles_ como es que Scorpius logró que te convirtieras es su contacto en San Mungo."

Mientras las dos chicas conversaban tranquilamente, Scorpius y Darius entraron a El Caldero Burbujeante y fueron ubicados en una mesa en el extremo opuesto del restaurant.

"¿Qué onda con todos esos árboles?" preguntó Scorpius sentándose en su mensa.

"No tengo la más mínima idea y tampoco me importa realmente. Mientras no cambien la receta de su sopa, soy feliz." dijo Darius abriendo el menú. "El gumbo de este lugar es tan delicioso que bebería ser ilegal."

"Muy bien" dijo Scorpius cerrando el menú de golpe, "Es momento de hablar de la pequeña Lily Luna Potter."

"¿Puedes dejar de incluir el 'pequeña' delante de su nombre? Me haces sentir como un pervertido cada vez que la mencionas."

"¿Por qué? Si es pequeña."

"Sé que es de _contextura_ pequeña, pero haces que parezca como si tuviera cinco años cada vez que dices 'pequeña Lily Luna Potter'."

"¡Ah asco! Está bien, no lo diré más." dijo Scorpius, "Entonces, háblame sobre la extremadamente madura Lily Luna Potter."

Darius rodó los ojos, "Realmente no hay mucho de qué hablar. Obviamente estoy en la zona-amigos." Su tono cambió a uno mucho más dramático, "Scorpius, ¡me llamó su AMIGO! A pesar de eso traté de, sutilmente, preguntarle si tenía novio, ¡pero nunca me respondió! Estoy preocupado, creo que ella _lo sabe_."

"¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste exactamente?"

"Escribí algo como 'Oh, tus novios debieron estar realmente asustados de conocer a tu padre, teniendo en cuenta que derrotó a uno de los magos oscuros más poderosos de todos los tiempos y, básicamente, salvó al mundo mágico. Hablando de eso, ¿estás saliendo con alguien en este momento?' ¿Fui muy obvio?"

Scorpius apretó sus ojos en vergüenza ajena por la humillación de su amigo, "Dolorosamente obvio. ¿Por qué mejor no le dijiste algo como, 'Ah Lily. Estoy tratando de buscar una excusa para preguntarte si estás o no saliendo con alguien. Ahí va mi patético intento… bla bla bla. Ahora, te suplico me digas si tienes novio porque estoy realmente interesado en ti.'? Creo que para el caso hubiese sido exactamente lo mismo."

"¡Ah mierda!," se lamentó Darius, "y nunca respondió a mi lechuza… seguramente todo lo que ella quería era ser mi amiga. ¿Por qué tengo que arruinar las cosas de esta manera? ¿Crees que le cuente a Al algo sobre esto? ¿Crees que le dirá a su padre? Solo buscaba una excusa para averiguar si estaba soltera o no, pero para ser honesto, estoy algo asustado del gran Harry Potter."

"Realmente eres un idiota Darius."

"Como si tú fueras mucho mejor."

"¡Tuve una buena cantidad de novias!"

"Estás soltero desde tu séptimo año en Hogwarts."

"Si bueno…" Scorpius titubeó mientras Darius sonreía de lado, "_bueno_… déjame decirte que he estado concentrándome en mi carrera. Podría, fácilmente, conseguir novia teniendo en cuenta que no escribo cosas estúpidas, como tú obviamente haces."

Ante ese comentario, la expresión divertida del rostro de Darius murió irremediablemente. "Ah Merlín. No puedo creer que realmente haya escrito eso. No respondió absolutamente nada… ¿qué crees que signifique?"

"¿Cuándo fue que mandaste esta lechuza?"

"Justo antes de venir para el restaurant."

"Entonces, ¿no hay una gran probabilidad que sí te haya respondido y su carta esté esperándote tranquilamente en tu escritorio mañana? ¿O que, tal vez, ella ya se hubiese retirado de la oficina y tu carta la esté esperando en su escritorio, lista para ser respondida, mañana por la mañana?"

"Supongo…" dijo Darius, que no parecía ni un poco aliviado.

"Honestamente. ¿Cuándo fue que mi mejor amigo se transformó en esta nenita? Ve al baño a mojarte la cara con agua helada."

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del restaurant. Rose y Lily ya habían ordenado la comida y se dirigían al baño para lavarse las manos.

Cuando Darius abandonaba el baño de hombres, habiéndose calmado previamente como le había sugerido Scorpius, se encontró con Lily y Rose que caminaban en sentido contrario hacia los servicios.

"¡Lily, Rose, que agradable sorpresa! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? " preguntó Darius.

"He escuchado a varios clientes hablar muy bien de este lugar, así que vine con Rose para conocerlo. ¿Tú qué haces aquí?"

"Vine con Scorpius. ¡Honestamente no puedo creer que nos hayamos encontrado de esta manera!" exclamó Darius con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

"¡Yo tampoco! Entonces… ¿ya tienen planes para después de cenar?" preguntó Lily.

"No, aún no hemos arreglado nada. ¿Por qué, ustedes tienen planeado algo interesante?"

"Estábamos pensando en ir, luego de comer, a este nuevo lugar de postres que abrieron hace poco no muy lejos de aquí. ¿Por qué no vienen con nosotras?" preguntó Lily. Rose volteó a ver a Lily con una expresión de horror en su rostro. Ésta rápidamente puso su mano detrás de su prima y la pellizcó mientras le lanzaba una mirada de 'sígueme la corriente'. Luego volteó regalándole una radiante sonrisa a Darius.

"¡Claro! Suena genial. Estoy seguro de que a Scorpius no le molestará. Probablemente en 30 minutos ya habremos terminado. ¿Creen estar listas para entonces?"

"Si, perfecto." dijo Lily mientras comenzaba a arrastrar a Rose a la baño de mujeres. "Encontrémonos en la puerta del restaurant" gritó antes de cerrar la puerta.

"¿Por favor, por favor, por favor?" pidió Lily una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada.

Mientras Lily le suplicaba a su prima en el baño, Darius volvió a su mensa, explicó la situación a Scorpius, y prosiguió a pedirle un favor a su amigo. "Por favor, ven con nosotros. ¡Necesito que estés ahí! Si llegase a hacer algo estúpido, tu estarías presente para golpearme de lleno en la cara, o algo un poco menos drástico."

Tanto Rose como Scorpius miraron a sus amigos que les devolvían la mirada con ojos suplicantes, y suspiraron, "Bien, pero me debes una."

Ambos grupos terminaron sus cenas (más rápido de lo normal debido a la impaciencia y exaltación de Darius y Lily) y se encontraron afuera del restaurant. Caminaron todos juntos hasta la tienda de postres que había mencionado Lily, pero al llegar allí, un enorme cartel con la palabra "Cerrado" llamó su atención.

"¡Qué pena!" se lamentó Lily, "¡No entiendo cómo puede estar cerrado, ni siquiera es TAN tarde!"

Rose se inclinó, leyó el cartel de la puerta y dijo, "¡Que idiota Lily, el cartel dice que la tienda abre recién la semana que viene! Oh bueno, es una lástima, supongo que es hora de que cada uno vaya por su lado." dijo mientras daba la vuelta.

"Sí, que lástima" exclamó Scorpius con una sonrisa, "Por más divertido que hubiese sido pasar otra noche en tu encantadora compañía," dijo mirando significativamente a Rose, "Realmente debo volver al trabajo."

"Sería una pena terminar la fiesta tan temprano. ¿Qué les parece si vamos a El Gato de la Suerte a tomar un trago antes de partir?" propuso Darius mientras Lily asentía con la cabeza.

Scorpius dijo, "Creí que habías dicho que no querías volver a tom-" pero fue cortado por un puñetazo de Darius en su estómago.

"¡Ups! ¡Qué tonto soy! Parece que mi mano simplemente se escape" dijo Darius con una sonrisa radiante plasmada en su rostro. "¿Vamos yendo?" le dijo a Lily iniciando, inmediatamente después, una conversación con ella.

"Oh claro, tu mano simplemente se escape, _-tosió-_ por el aire, _-tosió-_ en forma de puño, _-tosió- _directamente hacia mi estómago" murmuró Scorpius respirando con dificultad.

Rose, impulsada por su Sanadora interior, se agachó junto a Scorpius y lo miró detenidamente. "¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó, "El golpe no se vio tan fuerte, pero uno nunca sabe" dijo mientras revisaba con sus manos el abdomen del chico. Rose dirigió su mirada a la cara de Scorpius para verificar que no tuviera expresión de dolor, mientras sus manos continuaban reposando en su estómago y pecho. Al instante, él se alejó de ella.

"Estoy bien" dijo rápidamente, "Apresurémonos antes de que los perdamos" y salió corriendo hacia El Gato de la Suerte.

Rose apoyó la mano contra su pecho y sintió su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo para ignorarlo, salió corriendo tras la pareja que, a unos metros, se encontraba riendo completamente ajenos a lo que pasaba con sus amigos.

* * *

**¡Mil millones de gracias por los Reviews! Son maravillosos, todos y cada uno de ustedes. Ya les deben haber llegado las respuestas, si alguno no recibió respuesta háganmelo saber... Se que dije que iba a actualizar ayer pero surgió un problema familiar y fue una locura este fin de semana, un problema que solo va a traer mas problemas por lo que les pido que me tengan algo de paciencia y repito, háganme saber si no recibieron respuesta... Para los que no tienen cuenta: ¡Muchas gracias! (Rose Millan... Voy a tratar de dejarte una respuesta en el perfil de mi cuenta esta semana.)  
**

**¡Gracias por leer Hot Off the Press! Espero les haya gustado el cap! Porfissss dejen un review para saber que opinan... ¡Una traductora con reviews es una traductora feliz! jajajajaja**

**¡Muchos besos!**

**Mel**


End file.
